The Grasp of Winter
by FrostedDragonHeart
Summary: What would've happened if Jack had been captured by Pitch more than two centuries before the events of the movie? How would that change the course of the adventure as we know it? What has happened to Jack in those centuries and how has it affected the carefree spirit we've all come to love? Read to find out. More detailed summary on my profile page. Rated T for blood and torture.
1. Blizzard of 68'

**A/N**

 **Thanks for stopping in! Prepare for some serious sadness and angst. You have been warned**

* * *

 **Blizzard of 68'**

* * *

Bunny couldn't believe it! A blizzard had sprung up! ON HIS HOLIDAY! ON EASTER!

He wanted to shout out in frustration. Why did that irksome little brat have to do this today, of all days! Sure, it was still early enough in the spring season that there could be some light snowfall, and Bunny wouldn't have minded it so much then, as the children did enjoy snow here and there. But a full on blizzard! The children in the area couldn't even make it out their front doors let alone go hunting for a few of his googies. He could feel the hope of these believer's flickering along with their belief in him as the snow blew down harsher during his hunt for the troublesome spirit in the storm. And who might that troublesome spirit be? Jack Frost.

Frost always got on the other's spirits nerves like this. Always pulling pranks and bringing about the freezing temperatures of winter wherever he went. He was completely immature! Frost didn't know when to quit, and he didn't give a damn about others. He was a lone spirit…quite literally when Bunny thought about it. He was the only winter spirit to be in thousands of years. Which only made him more dangerous, in Bunny's eyes, because that meant Frost had complete control and guidance over the deadliest season. And he was so immature! He didn't take his responsibilities seriously. Jack Frost was known throughout the spirit world as trouble maker and prankster. He enjoyed causing chaos and disrupting the lives of the mortal by freezing water pipes, slicking the roads with his ice, freezing tongues to poles, and countless other acts of nuisance.

Winter was not joyous. Not for the last two-hundred years or so. At first, it seemed that Frost had made winter better. That he had made it more fun. Even though people couldn't see him, for they did not believe in him, his touch on the season created a noticeable change and for the better. People did not fear winter as they had before. Some nature spirits had even reported seeing Frost playing with the mortal children. His pranks were not so harmful. His laughter was cheery and the other spirit smiled when they heard it carried to them by the wind. Frost did not have any friends, for everyone kept a careful distance from the winter child, as they were fearful of what he could be. They remembered the war between the seasons. They remembered their lost winter sibling, who grew as cold and bitter as their seasons chilling bite. But there had still been…hope that Frost had been chosen to change all that. Everyone feared him to an extent, and did not hang around him for long, keeping the child at arm's length…but still. They tolerated him. They had hope for him.

But, something changed around two centuries ago. Frost became distant, and his innocent fun turned harmful. It turned deadly. Mortals died on his slick ice and got lost in his blinding blizzards. Frostbite was a reasonable fear for every parent as they did not let their children dwell in the snow for too long, preferring to shield them from the cold behind closed doors with warm fires. Little was seen of Frost, as he seemed to be in and out quick, so he could not be caught and punished for his wrong doings.

Everyone believes that the power of winter seems to have corrupted the child, much as it did his predecessors. Deep down, that was what the spirits had all feared, and why they had distanced themselves from the child. Winter corrupts. History proved that.

But Bunny would not be allowing Frost to get away with it this time. None of the others would seek out the arrogant brat because they feared him for all the power he had. However, none of them were likely quick enough to catch the nimble winter sprite.

But everyone knew not to race a rabbit.

Bunny sprinted through the blizzard, unfazed by the stinging snow as it met his face harshly. Normally, Bunny would be complaining about his freezing paws, but this was different. This blizzard was interfering with his holiday, destroying the belief of the Easter Bunny in many children. He could feel each light flickering as the discouraged children huddled in their homes for warmth, blaming him for this weather, for they did not know who else to blame because they did not believe in Jack Frost. Bunny had to take the blame for this awful weather because Jack Frost was not believed in.

At least Bunny had something to smirk about.

Heated from his anger, Bunny continued his search, likely melting the snow left in his dust from the intensity of his rage. How could Frost do this?! Did he truly care for no one?

What did it matter anyways? Frost was doing this intentionally. A blizzard this powerful would not show up this late in the season by a fluke. A simple snowfall would not turn into this raging storm due to a small miscalculation.

This was intentional.

And, for reasons Bunny could not quite place, he knew it was amid to summon him. He just knew Frost was looking to gain his attention. Did he want a fight? Bunny wasn't sure, but he was damned sure that this blizzard was personal.

If that's how Frost wanted it, so be it.

Bunny sprinted faster, detecting a heavy sent of pine that was out of place in this urban setting. However, underneath of that pine sent, he detected the metallic tinge of…blood?

Bunny, against all odds, picked up speed. He was unsure if he was running now because of the anger he felt towards the boy, or the…concern. There was no other distinct sent that he could pick up on, which meant that the blood had to belong to Frost. The metallic smell wasn't very dominating, but it was there. Was the brat hurt?

Making a sharp turn, Bunny ran head long into the center of the storm. He knew he had finally reached the source and…

"FROST!" He called out, seeing the thin outline of the trouble maker himself. His back was facing him, his brown cloak billowing in the wind. Bunny could tell he held his staff in both hands, as if in defense. "WHAT DO YA THINK YA DOING! DON'T YA CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT-" Bunny had ventured closer to the kid, and when he was nearly in arm's length, Frost had turned around.

"Yourself…" Bunny finished lamely, his heart stilling at the sight of the kid as the air around them seem to quite.

Frost turned around and his eyes…he was crying. He had a harsh bruise on his cheek and cracks in his lips. Those startling blue eyes looked desperate and panicked.

"Help me."

Bunny stared back into those blue eye, the deep sadness and desperation in them quenching all of his anger. Frost's helpless voice cracked with effort to say those two little words.

"Please." Frost croaked out, shaking the staff in emphasis as he continued to grip it in both hands.

But…but he wasn't _griping_ the staff. His hands were… _tied_ to the staff with barbed wire, blood coating nearly every inch of the pale skin.

"Frost…what-" Bunny did not get to finish his question as Jack was suddenly gagged with…shadows?

The kid cried out, his voice muffled by the dark gag, and tears began to stream down his face in pure terror. Bunny started to reach out for him, but Jack was swept off his feet, landing heavily on his stomach as another long shadow wrapped itself around his legs at the ankles. The shadow was like an endless rope that lead to somewhere further out into the storm where Bunny could see no end.

Then Jack's muffled screaming came out tenfold as the rope of shadows began to pull him away at a speed that intimidated Bunny himself.

Bunny didn't hesitate. He took off after Jack as he was being dragged away, following is distanced form and muffled screams. Jack was a child. Bunny, a Guardian. He had to protect him.

Bunny caught up with the boy enough to throw himself at the staff attached to Jack's hands by the awful barbed wire. He knew this would cause the kid so much pain, but it was the only thing he could reach and get a grip on.

Bunny latched onto the staff, the force of him pulling against the rope like shadow that tried to drag Jack away into the unknown, strong enough to lift Jack into the air and become parallel to the ground.

The kid screamed through his gag. But even though his eyes poured a never ending flow of tears from pain and terror, Bunny locked on to those blue orbs and read _"keep going!"_

Bunny could feel his heart drop. Jack _knew_ what was at the other end of this shadowy rope, and this pain was worth the chance to escape.

But…whatever was at the other end of the shadow…was too strong.

Bunny lost his grip.

He fell to the ground, and only regained his bearings in time enough to see Jack disappear into the storm with a terrified scream, and off to a danger unknown to Bunny.

"JACK!" Bunny hollered, continuing his pursuit.

This he did for hours.

He hollered and screamed Jack's name until his throat could no longer take the abuse. He sniffed the air and ground in search once more for that out of placed pine sent and blood…but it was like he had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Bunny eventually had to stop his searching. The adrenaline was gone. He was exhausted. He was freezing and was sure to catch a cold. But none of that had mattered in the last several hours. A child was in danger. A child was in pain. In fear…and Bunny had been too late. He had been to slow.

He could still see Jack's terrified blue eyes, begging him for help. Begging Bunny to save him.

And he had been too late.

Bunny would dream of those desperate, horrified blue eyes for decades to come. He would search for them tirelessly every chance he got. But little did he know that he would see them again in only a little more than four short decades later, and certainly not in the manner he had hoped for.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I don't know how long it will be until I update! Hopefully as soon as next week! No promises though! Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

 **Please review! I would love to hear some feedback! But thanks for reading and for any support you can offer!**


	2. A New Guardian

**A/N**

 **Look who's back so early!**

 **So, this kind of pick up towards the beginning of the movie, when we first meet the Guardians!**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

 **A New Guardian**

* * *

Bunny woke with a jolt, the pads of his paws were wet with perspiration. The rest of him felt hot, like he was getting a fever. Looking around and seeing that he was in his little cove, he relaxed and buried his face in his hands. His couple hours of sleep had not been restful in the least. He'd had that dream again. The same dream about Jack.

Jack's eyes had been accusing. Bunny had dreamt it so much, that he wasn't sure if that had been how it really happened or not. In the last moments, before Bunny lost his grip…before he could feel Jack slipping away, as it all had slowed in his dreams, or-or memory… Jack's eyes. They had gone from terrified to accusing. They took on a look of complete betrayal, emphasizing Bunny's failure in the most hurtful way. In this dream, or memory, or whatever it was…Jack had been accusing Bunny for not trying harder. For failing him. For letting go. For not being fast enough.

Bunny had already found himself at guilt for all of these things, but it was different seeing that hurt and spiteful look in the young spirits eyes.

Bunny rubbed his eyes tiredly, squeezing the bridge of his nose and emitting a deep sigh. This dream had been haunting him for decades now, and it was always the same. But he couldn't think about that now. It was only three days until Easter, _the anniversary of when he failed Jack,_ and he had to pull himself together. He had many eggs to finish preparing over the course of the next three days. It was time to crank it into over drive.

Gathering his paint brushes, he headed out into the warren. Many of his little googies were already lined up and ready for their personal designs. Bunny started directing them, sending several of them to the dye river and tulips to get their designs, and selecting a few for himself to paint. He didn't have to paint the eggs by hand at all, because the vegetation and rivers could quickly take care of the task, but it was something he really enjoyed, and he loved knowing that a few children would be getting one of his special googies.

As he quickly whipped a coat of bright paint and a pattern on about a dozen eggs, the sky unexpectedly burst to life with color and light.

"The Arora Borealis?" Bunny asked himself. He sighed in frustration. "Really North!? Three days before Easter!?" Bunny picked himself up off the ground and packed a couple of eggs in his holsters. He might as well get a little work done while he was there. "This better be good, crinkle sack."

Choosing the correct tunnel, Bunny ran through his underground network with ease, dodging some of his stray eggs scattered about here and there. Soon, he opened a hole directly above himself, twitching his ears to get a feel for his surrounding and leaping out. For a moment, he brought himself to his full height standing at 6"1' but then-

"Ugh, it's freezing!" He complained, wrapping his arms around himself. He huffed a moment, hating that North wouldn't let him open his tunnels directly into the workshop. But he did understand why. He _could_ accidentally incapacitate a yeti and damage a lot of toys. Shaking that off, he sprinted towards the workshop. But no matter how fast he went, his poor paws still froze in the powdery snow. "Ma feet! I can't feel ma feet!"

Bursting through the front doors, Bunny quickly ran to the globe room and stretched one of his numb feet out to the welcoming fire, mumbling under his breath about how this impromptu meeting had better be for something good. He rubbed his poor paw, trying to get some life back into it. He was barely aware of the hustle and bustle around him, and didn't tune in until he heard North exclaim:

"The Boogieman was here! At the pole."

Tooth shushed her mini fairies, and gasped. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes!" North exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. "There was black sand, covering the globe!"

"What do ya mean 'black sand'?" Bunny asked, fully skeptical and only halfway listening as he divided his attention between the burly man and one of his half painted egg.

North's gesturing only got more theatrical as he went on to explain. "And then, a shadow-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Bunny interrupted. "A shadow? I thought you said you saw Pitch?

"Well, uh, not exactly…"

"'Not exactly'!" Bunny was fed up. A shadow was why he had been interrupted in the middle of his preparations?! But he played off his irked nerves light-heartedly, turning to Sandy and asking. "Can you believe this guy?" The golden man only signed a question mark, but still…"Yeah, you said it Sandy."

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I can feel it!" North's theatrics were _really_ starting to get on Bunny's nerves. The Cossack crouched down, looking them each over, and patted his stomach. "In my belly."

"Hang on, hang on." Now his irritation was starting to show, and he didn't care. Bunny had a lot of work ahead of him, and after the very few, restless hours he'd had of sleep, that were full of vivid, piercing images of accusing eyes staring him down for his failure!? Well, you could say he was not feeling up to North's antics. "You mean to say, you summoned me here three days before Easter," _On the anniversary of the day he had failed to save a child._ "because of your belly? Look mate, if I had done this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Listen Bunny," North interrupted, patting Bunny's head and taking the half painted egg out of his grip. "Easter is not Christmas."

"Here we go. North, look, I don't have time for this! I've still got two million eggs to finish up!" _And snow storms to keep a look out for, because Jack might try to reach out to him again…_

North smirked. "No matter how much you paint it, it's still egg."

"Look mate! I'm dealing with perishables! Right, you've got all year to prepare!" Bunny really didn't want to be here anymore. Why was North provoking him so much? He knew that this time of year had brought Bunny conflicting feelings for more than four decades now. What was he trying to do? It was all pointless banter; why did he keep picking at him?

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

Bunny wanted to scream! North _knew_ why he was so nervous. He knew about his reoccurring dream, and how his own holiday had muddled his moods ever since 68'! Bunny spit back: "And why are you always such a blowhard?"

Just then, Tooth came into their line of vision, cutting off their argument with her physical interruption and fast paced coordinating.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?" North asked her. Bunny quirked an eyebrow at the Cossack.

"Sorry!" Tooth returned sarcastically. "Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?

Bunny didn't turn to see what Sandy's response would be. He was looking at North…a revelation had just become clear to him. North was getting him to blow off a little steam. That's why he had acted so light-hearted over their argument. North _did_ remember how conflicting Bunny's own holiday had become to him. North was far more perceptive than Bunny ever gave him credit for. He knew how tense and overwhelmed he was, and all North did was give him an opportunity to get rid of some of that tension.

North must've seen his change in attitude, because as Bunny's shoulder's relaxed and he let a spark of amusement hit his eyes, North winked at him. Yeah, Jolly Ol'Nick knew exactly what he was doing.

Setting the conversation back to its original purpose, Bunny continued with: "C'mon mate. Pitch went out with the Dark Age, huh? We made sure of it."

"I know it was him! We have serious situation!" North did appear to be very genuine in his story.

"Well, I have a serious situation with some eggs!" Bunny smirked, continuing on with their inside joke, when suddenly a high pitched ringing met his sensitive ears harshly.

Turning around, he saw a steamed up Sandy with a dizzy elf gripped tightly in his fist, the bell on the point of creature's hat having been the source of the noise. Sandy dropped the dizzy thing, and pointed at the image he made of a crescent moon over his head, then sharply pointed to the sky visible through the open roof. Directing his attention as he had been beckoned to, Bunny and the others turned to see Manny, shining brightly in the blue sky.

"Ah! Man in Moon!" North boomed cheerily. "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" The golden man literally emitted mushroom clouds from his ears. North turned back to the moon "It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?"

At that moment, Manny sent down a large moonbeam that displayed an eerie and familiar silhouette.

"It' is Pitch." Bunny gasped as it finally sunk in. North was right.

He turned to look at the big man in shock. North only patted his belly and went on to ask: "Manny. What must we do?"

On cue, Manny shined his moonbeam wider and brighter, covering the entirety of the stone emblem of the Guardians that rested beneath their feet. The big 'G' in the center shifted until…the Choosing stone rose from the floor…

"Uh, guy's! You know what this means?" Tooth said excitedly.

"He is choosing a new Guardian." North confirmed in awe.

"What! Why?" Bunny couldn't wrap his mind around it. A new recruit? After all these years?

"Must be big deal." North chimed in to explain. "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny didn't really mean if of course…or did he? It didn't make any sense! Why, after all this time, was now supposed to be a good time to select a new Guardian? Who would it be…?

"Oh! I wonder who it's going to be?" Tooth voiced, mirroring Bunny's own thoughts. Sandy created the image of a four leaf clover over his head. "Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth translated.

Bunny felt his stomach drop, and he started praying silently under his breath. "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog…" He and the Groundhog had never been on the best of terms…

For several long moments, the Guardians held their breath, until Manny finally finished forming the image of-

"…Jack Frost…"

All eyes turned to Bunny.

"Jack?" Bunny stuttered out. He stared vacantly at the floating image of the child he had seen decades ago. That he had lost decades ago. That lurked in his dreams with terrified and _accusing_ eye's.

Bunny found himself laughing hysterically.

His fellow Guardians shifted nervously, concerned for their friend at his odd reaction.

"Bunny…" Tooth tried "What's so funny?"

Bunny continued laughing, and managed to gasp out: "Manny chose a Guardian…who's been missing for decades! How-how are we supposed to find him?" Bunny stopped laughing, bitter sarcasm, and anger stealing over his voice. "What?! Does he expect me to pull some ass backwards magic trick, and pull the kid out of some magic hat I've got lying around?!" He felt his anger cease. How were they going to recruit him? Bunny, and the other Guardians, had searched for the kid sporadically throughout the years, and never had they caught a glimpse of him. "Cause…" Bunny continued quietly. "I would if I could…" He closed his eyes, and once again saw those blue orbs begging him for help. Conveying to him utter terror and desperation, and finally…accusing him as Bunny felt his grip loosen on the staff barbed wire to the kids hand within his memory. Jack was dragged away and left Bunny with the guilt of failure in his wake.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright! That's that! And I was really surprised and impressed with myself at how accurately I got those lines down before I went to go look at a script for the movie XD**

 **Just a little extra info, so you know what your in for. Yes, this is a movie re-write, and not everything will be word for word quoting the movie like it was for much of this chapter. It will change to fit the new concept. Also, it will follow Jack at some point's to. So we'll be going back and forth between Bunny and Jack's experiences.**

 **Well! Now that that is done, thank you for reading! I will likely see you next week and leave a review or send a PM if you have any questions or feedback! For questions, I will do my best to answer them, as long as they don't spoil the story for you ;)**

 **See you soon!~**


	3. In The Shadows

**A/N**

 **Hi! I've returned! And I'm sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to give you guys something!**

 **I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **In The Shadows**

* * *

In the shadows of a child's bedroom, Jack Frost stood obediently, bound at the wrist and gagged, as he always was when his master, Pitch Black, took him on these ventures. He kept his eyes low and his face carefully neutral. He knew what would be happening here tonight, and he knew what it meant. He knew his master only brought him here to gloat, and to prove the time was now.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows, leaving Jack behind with a silent command to stay put. "Oh, I thought I heard the clippety-clop of a unicorn!" Pitch said, his tone sarcastic and laced with feigned sweetness. He looked at the golden sand over the head of the sleeping girl, who's room they had invaded. There, on display, was an innocently whimsical dream of the girl riding on the back of a unicorn. "What an adorable dream! And look at her-" Pitch went on, and Jack was unsure if he were speaking to him or not, but he obeyed the words regardless. Clasping his hands together, Pitched appeared to be awed by the sweetness of the girl's peace. "Oh! Precious child... so sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing: a touch of Fear!"

Jack eyes sadden as he watched as his master's hand tip-toe closer to the girl's dream. Upon his well-practiced touch, the golden dream sand began to shake and squirm as darkness corrupted its very existence. Jack felt sympathetic for the girl, who was moaning in discomfort at the abrupt change to her dream. He knew all too well what this felt like.

He looked at his master and marveled at how easy this skill had come to him after so many years of hardships and failed experiments. Not so long ago, Jack could recall how difficult it was for Pitch to turn the Sandman's creatures against their nature, and how angry this had made his master. Jack knew Pitch had taken it personally when he could not pick apart the dream sand to discover its secrets. But Pitch had eventually figured it out, fueled by hatred, pride, and his sinister lust for revenge, he had uncovered the intricacies of the mind and how and why children would dream about fantastical, and unrealistic things. The child currently before them had an extreme love for unicorns, if the appearance of her room were to hint at anything, and so the Sandman had sent her a dream she would take. A dream that would bring her joy. A dream that the child would want.

For nightmares, it was a bit different. While the fears could be irrational, they had to be believable to the recipient. Unicorns were fantasies. They existed in the imaginations of children and wishful thinkers as gentle and helpful creatures. We only know of them what has been made up of them. So, if one were to introduce even a sliver of doubt that maybe unicorns weren't as gentle as they are believed to be, or were forced to face one pessimistic thought that they could be evil…then the mind had no trouble turning such a fantastical character into horrid one. That's why people can dream of flying, but will fall when the question of possibility interrupts their flight. That's why you can dream of swimming underwater without need for air, but begin to drown when reality surfaces.

Pitch chuckled darkly at the girl's fearful squirming "That never gets old." He began to make beckoning motions to the sand, and whispering gently and encouragingly. "Feed your fear, come on." The unicorn curled in on itself and wrapped around Pitch as black sand started spindle out form the once golden creature. "Come on, that's right. Yes..." All too soon, the unicorn had shifted into a Nightmare Stallion.

"What a pretty little Nightmare!" Pitch said proudly as his creation lovingly circled and rubbed up against him. The Nightmare neighed, prideful that she had pleased her master.

"Now..." Pitch said, suddenly drawing the Nightmare close, his tone becoming dark. "I want you to go tell the others: the wait is over!" Quickly, the Nightmare rushed out of the bedroom and off to fulfill the task she had been given.

Pitch turned his attention to his ward. Jack had not moved from where he had been left.

Pitch smiled, as he was truly satisfied with tonight's events. He was genuinely happy, and Jack knew it. Jack hadn't had any doubt his corruption wouldn't work. Pitch had been testing it on him for years, and while his early attempts were pitiful and had little effect, the last dozen times had been completely successful.

Jack knew it would work…but that didn't mean he hadn't prayed that it wouldn't

Pitch threw his arms wide. "Come." He said smiling. "I have someone I wish to speak with."

Jack stepped forward, standing just at the edge of the shadows that would soon engulf and carry them to wherever Pitch desired.

Pitched wrapped his arm around Jack, who had to hold back a flinch. He hated when Pitched touched him. He never knew what he was in store for when the dark spirit reached for him. Pitch had used touch as torture in many ways. Punches, strangles, hits, slaps, pulling, tearing, and that was only what he had done with his _bare hands_.

But Jack hated it most when Pitch touched him with no intentions to harm him. When he mockingly stroked his hair or cupped his cheek. Jack hated it more than he hated the beatings, because Pitch had constantly used touch as a reminder. A reminder that he was the only one that _could,_ or ever _would_ , touch him. That Jack was invisible and insignificant to mortals. His nature was feared and hated. He did not matter to anyone, except for Pitch, who had use for him. Jack was always reminded of how mortals ran to shield themselves form the cold and how they turned their backs to him when he had screamed for their attention. Mortals did not like the cold, but darkness did.

Now outside and standing just out of reach of a street lamps halo, Pitch dropped his arm from Jack's shoulder and began to speak to the glowing moon.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. Jack and my Nightmares are finally ready - are your Guardians?"

Jack hung his head in shame. He was not ready. He would never be ready, but he knew to be obedient. It wasn't like he wouldn't be. He had no fight left in him, for Pitch had stripped him of it. He would not fight his masters will, for he had long ago given into Pitch's influences, believing Pitch's mind games, and doing as he had been told. He had been empty for years...deflated and numb. Jack hadn't fought against his masters wishes in decades. He hadn't hoped since...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know! It's a terrible place to end and I'm sorry! (I couldn't decide it I liked this or not, but eventually I decided I...did?) Now I'm going to respond to some lovely guest reviewers!**

 **sparklehannah: Thank you! And yeah, with the change in the story, I felt that the meaning behind the argument had to change as well. And yes, I'm terrible to Jack and Bunny, the poor things. I hope I can keep that curiosity alive!**

 **The Guest who said: " _This kept me reading. Please update soon"_ Yay! I'm so glad that I could hold your attention! And I updated! :D  
**

 **To the Guest who said: _"PLEASE WRITE MORE! I CANT STAND THE WAIT!"_ I wrote more! Yay! XD**

 **I will do my best to have another chapter out this week. Please ask questions if you have them! And please review :) But I hope to see you soon, and thank you for all of the support!**


	4. The Tooth Palace

**A/N**

 **I have returned! :) Thank you so much for all of your continued support! And I'll let you get reading cause that's what you're here for.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **The Tooth Palace**

* * *

They couldn't find him. Jack was gone. Missing, as he had been for decades…or even longer. Bunny knew it had been hopeless, but yet he had dared to hope, as he had every winter and every Easter since the blizzard of 68'. He knew it was pointless, but that's what he did. He hoped. Knowing the inevitable doesn't mean you can't believe something better could happen. But it had been disappointing, of course. They did not find Jack.

It was still early in the spring season, and there were still a few places that had received late snowfalls. They searched every town and every nook and cranny, but had come up with nothing. No leads, no signs, not a single hint that Jack had even been in the area.

Now, back at the Pole, they were all resting from their none stop searching. Bunny was still jumpy, his mind racing with confused and frustrated thoughts. How were they supposed to find the kid? Manny obviously believed they needed his help, but how could he help if he couldn't be found?

Bunny's mind kept flashing images of that awful day. Why couldn't he have held on? Why couldn't have he been strong enough? Why couldn't he have been fast enough? Just…why? And what's happened to the kid since? He was banged up pretty bad that day…was the kid even still alive? No! Of course he was alive! Manny wouldn't have chosen a new Guardian who was dead! But then again, he chose a Guardian that had been missing for years!

Bunny squeezed the side of his head, wishing for all the world he had the answers to it all. Wishing someone had the answers! He felt a beefy hand grab his shoulder, and looked up.

North smiled down at him, sadness and worry evident in his normally jolly eyes.

"We'll find him." North said, patting his belly.

Bunny huffed out a short laugh. That damned belly of his, as ridiculous as it sounds, had never been wrong.

North smiled brighter seeing his friend lighten up a bit. But then he grew serious. "Now come! One of Tooth's fairies came by moments ago, and Tooth left in a hurry. She said to meet her at the palace."

Bunny nodded, a sense of dread growing in his stomach. "Alright, I'll meet you and Sandy there." But as Bunny began to raise his paw to open a tunnel, North grabbed him in a one arm embrace, hauling him off his feet.

"Oh no!" North exclaimed, walking to the lift with Bunny in arm. "Sleigh is already being prepared, and Sandy is waiting for the both of us."

For the first time, Bunny noticed that North was already suited up, with his sabers strapped to his side. Even more dread began to settle in as Bunny's mind registered what North had just said. Once inside the lift, he starting squirming, trying to escape North's hold on him, but the man was too strong.

"Uh-ugh North! Let me go!" Bunny was feeling panicky and small. He hated flying! Bunnies weren't meant to fly!

"Nope." North stated simply. Bunny wanted to wipe the smirk of his face.

All too soon, the lift came to a stop and there, Bunny could see the sleigh, with Sandy already seated patiently and yetis calming the reindeer and tinkering with gadgets.

Bunny's heart was pounding. "I think my tunnels might be faster mate…and safer." He said, making one last effort to escape.

North laughed loudly. "Nonsense! Everyone loves the sleigh." With his other arm, North reached around to grab the scruff of Bunny's neck. Ugh! He hated it when North did that! It made him feel tiny, and made him freeze up in the middle of whatever he was doing. Placing him in the back of the sleigh, North said. "Now buckle up!"

Bunny felt around frantically, scanning the bench, and coming up with nothing. "Where are the bloody seat-belts?!"

North laughed once more. "That was just expression! Are we ready?" He asked a yeti, tinkering with something on the side of the sleigh. Bunny's heart dropped as the yeti shook his head, and tried to work faster as North ignored him completely and said: "Good! Let's go!" and urged the reindeer on.

Bunny began to grip the sides of the sleigh so hard that he left claw marks! He looked over at Sandy, who was only smiling in joy with his arms raised above his head. North was going way too fast! There's no way they would make it out of the tunnel alive, and every bump and jolt seemed to confirm that fear!

Oh no…they were going upside down!

"I hope you like the loop-de-loops!" North laughed.

Bunny felt his lunch rising. "I hope you like carrots."

North only laughed louder and snapped on the reigns eagerly, speeding them up! They were propelling so fast through the ice chute; Bunny could practically feel his insides getting pushed to the back of him by the force of physics anger as they defied it!

"Blast off!" North exclaimed, forcing Bunny to suffer one last loop-de-loop before settling to flying like a sane person.

Bunny didn't realize he had been screaming and whimpering in panic until he looked over at Sandy, who was smirking and rolling around in silent laughter.

"Ah, rack off ya bloody show pony!"

He could hear North laugh as well as he pulled out one of his snow globes and whispered to it their destination. Bunny gripped the sleigh harder as the portal appeared in front of them and they entered it; the swirling sensation almost making him loose his lunch for real.

He shook his head, trying to calm his overloaded senses. But then…something felt off.

"What the…?"

Bunny looked up just in time to know he needed to duck. There were…horses? Black horses running on the wind and chasing…

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" He noticed.

Sandy unfurled an umbrella, protecting himself from the dark creatures as they charged all around them. Bunny took out one of his boomerangs and fired it off at one of the mares. It hit and…it disintegrated? He saw some of the stuff land on Sandy's arm, and grew concerned at his friends worried expression.

"Get down!" North shouted as they nearly crashed into one of the many ledges that made up the interior of the Tooth Palace.

After a rough landing, the three quickly climbed out and spotted Tooth, fluttering about nervously.

"Tooth!" North called out as they made their way towards her. "Are you alright?"

She continued to fly around, as if searching for something. "They took my fairies...and-and the teeth." Bunny's heart ached at the sound of her broken voice. "Everything is gone…everything…" The others stood around her as she sank to her knees, unsure of how to offer comfort.

"I have to say…this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck." That voice. That long hated voice echoed around the palace, mocking them all with sarcastic awe. "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

North grunted in frustration, gripping his swords tighter.

Bunny ground his teeth together in anger and disbelief. Pitch really was back. There was no denying it now.

"Pitch!" Tooth raged, flying up to where the man was standing. "You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies-"

"Or what?" His voiced echoed from behind Tooth as he appeared on another platform. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" He mocked, shaking his hands in 'fear.'

"Why are you doing this?" North asked, appearing very genuinely curious.

"Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" He snarled at them, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny snapped back.

Pitch appeared on the underside of the spire the Guardians are standing on. Bunny would forever deny that he jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Tah! Go suck an egg, rabbit." Pitch said.

Bunny growled and reached down in attempt to punch the dark spirit, but much to his frustration, he had already disappeared into the shadows.

"Hang on! I almost forgot!" Pitch's voice rang out from the shadows all around them, making it impossible to tell where he was.

Bunny righted himself as Pitch went on; "Aster! I have someone I know you've been dying to see."

Then, on a ledge far above them, Pitch revealed himself…but he wasn't alone.

"Jack…" Bunny's whole world seem to stop. There he was. Jack, just as he remembered…only different. He no longer wore the cloak and vest he had last seen him in, but a blue hoodie instead. And-and his eyes. Bunny never forgot his striking blue eyes as they had stared at him panicked, terrified and-and…accusing for so long in his memory and dreams. But, they were not looking at him with any of those emotions now. In fact, they were devoid of any emotion as he looked on neutrally and stood tensed in his stance.

 _What is going on?_

"Like seeing a ghost, isn't it Aster?" Pitch said, chuckling darkly and appearing several feet in front of him on the same spire.

Bunny looked at Pitches satisfied face and…and he saw it. That dark amusement that danced in his yellow eyes for an event that had occurred long ago.

 _He_ had been at the other end of that shadow.

"Pitch!" Bunny growled, rage like he had never known bursting forth within his chest. "Shut up you shadow-sneaking ratbag! Come 'ere!" Bunny charged at full speed towards him, but Pitch merely took a few steps back and was swallowed by the shadows.

Bunny felt something snatch at his holster, and he turned to see Tooth grabbing one of his boomerangs and charging at Pitch where he had reappeared next to Jack. Pitch only stood there calmly as she got closer, and just before she could reach him, one of those dark horses they had battled through on their way here emerged from the shadows, blocking her attack.

Tooth, shocked and a bit fearful, sank back down to join her fellow Guardians.

"Whoa ho ho ho, hey! Easy girl, easy." Pitch fondly stroked the creature's snout, calming it. Pitch laughed. "Look familiar, Sandman?" He said, holding out his hand which sprinkled…black sand onto Sandy's shoulder.

 _Oh no._ Bunny thought. He understood now why Sandy had been so uneasy when he first came into contact with the black sand. The creature was made from corrupted dream sand.

"Took me awhile to perfect this little trick." Pitch went on, lovingly petting his creation. "Turning dreams into nightmares." He looked down at all of them, and smirked. "Don't be nervous; it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you?" Bunny laughed and grabbed his boomerang from Tooth's out stretched hand. "No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" For a moment, Pitch smiled at him and deliberately glanced over at Jack, who continued to stand quietly with a carefully maintained unemotional face.

Bunny felt his heart sink.

"Oh, the Dark Ages!" Pitch went on, his tone blissful, as if their little moment hadn't happened. "Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me - oh the power I wielded!" His eyes reflected memories and times long ago passed. Then with venom, he continued. "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as The Boogeyman!" Pitch seemed to take a deep breath, trying to calm the rage shaking his being. "Well that's all about to change."

Suddenly, all around them, the palace began to shake. Its brilliant colors began to turn gray, and pieces of its impressive foundation started to crumble away."

Pitch laughed in joy. "Oh look, it's happening already."

And for the first time, Jack's carefully neutral face furrowed in confusion. Pitch did not miss the change, and he turned to the boy, as if preparing for a lecture.

"Children are waking up, my dear Jack, and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came." He chuckled darkly as Jack looked around at the crumbling palace. "It's such a little thing, but to a child...?"

Bunny turned his attention to Tooth for a moment. A few of her feathers fell away, and she sank to the floor, her eyes staring without seeing. Bunny could see so much pain in her small frame.

"They... They don't believe in me anymore." She said, her voice small and devastated.

"Little known fact Jack!" Pitch exclaimed, continuing with his lecture and moving closer to the long missing spirit. "It's great being a Guardian! But there's a catch." Pitch held up one of his finger's, and directed Jack's attention to the Guardians. "If enough kids stop believing, everything they protect - wonder, hopes, and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." He laughed, shifting his attention to the Guardians once more. "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear, and darkness…" Pitch looked back at Jack, and placed one of his long arms around the boy. "And cold. It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny had had enough! He drew one of his boomerangs and chucked it at Pitch, trusting his precise aim to hit the Boogeyman and not the winter spirit. But Pitch's reflexes were sharp and he managed to duck the assault, and even escape the projectiles range as it circled back around. He managed to dodge Bunny's attack, but not Tooth as she blocked the path he'd planned to take for an escape.

Mounting his Nightmare, he turned, but Sandy was there to meet him. Jack had shrunk back, getting out of the range of the fight Bunny was hoping would take place. However, Pitch managed to shrink into Tooth's shadow and appear on the same level as Bunny and North. The Cossack charged quickly, chasing Pitch over the ledge with Tooth and Sandy following in their wake. Bunny was about to do the same, when he realized…Jack!

With one great leap, he was up on the platform Pitch had occupied moments ago.

Bunny didn't see the kid immediately, so he began to walk around the spire.

"Woah!" Bunny exclaimed, leaping back as ice froze and slicked the ground beneath his feet. Jack was in front of him, crouched and prepared for a fight.

Bunny was shocked. Hadn't Pitch captured the boy? Wouldn't he be relieved that he was free? Why was he attacking?!"

Another ice blast had Bunny jumping back. He landed with a huff. Was Jack siding with Pitch? This entire time Bunny had thought the boy was being forced to stand by the Boogeyman's side, but here he was, attacking him, and Pitch wasn't even around!

Bunny growled, dodging yet another blast of ice. Fine! If all his heart ache, searching, and torturing dreams had been for nothing but a hopeless cause that chose to fight alongside darkness, then he, as a Guardian, had to stop him.

As another ice blast shot at him, Bunny jumped high into the air and came back down, landing directly in front of the kid. He reached out and grabbed the end of Jack's staff, assuming he couldn't fight without it, he pulled hard in an attempt to wrench it from the kid's hand. As he did…Jack yelped in pain and the staff remained firmly in hand. Bunny furrowed his brow in confusion, and looked down at the kid's hand.

His mouth dropped open and his stomach twisted at the sight. Jack's hand was barbed wired to the staff, dried and fresh blood matting the pale skin just as it was decades ago…

Bunny looked up at the kid and his eyes…were no longer unemotional. Within them he saw pain. Pain from his current predicament and pain from a past that was a mystery to Bunny. He saw terror, just as he had before, but it was different. He could see despair and…familiarity. Jack had come to terms with his situation and hopelessness shone bright in his blue orbs.

Bunny felt something within him crack. Decades ago, he had seen terror and confusion in those same blue eyes…but he had also seen hope.

Now he saw nothing but contentment to replace that.

Bunny's grip on the staff faltered. All the pain and wisdom that shined in eyes that looked far to young was…overwhelming! It stole his breath, and he felt himself panting.

"Jack…" He tried, but tensed as the kid reached into his hoodie pocket.

But Bunny never would've expected what he pulled out.

Gently and very lovingly, Jack pulled out a mini tooth fairy. He held her out to Bunny, who accepted the small thing who seemed to be barely conscious.

"Not everything's gone." Jack said.

Bunny scrambled for a reply, but words would not form coherently inside his mind. And before he had the chance to meet the kids eyes, a shadow reached out from the wall and wrapped around Jack's waist, stealing him away before Bunny could blink.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm so mean to you guys! Here's another cliffy! ;D**

 **Guest Review Response Time!**

 **To the Guest who said: _"Great story right here if I do say so myself. Take your time. I love all three chapters."_ Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it :)  
**

 **sparklehannah: I'm really glad you like that little twist. Jack has been with him for a long time, so it makes sense to me that he would know a little because he is very intelligent. And maybe this chapter hinted a little about his place in Pitch's plans. And thank you! =^v^= I'm so happy you're enjoying, and I hope I can continue to do good!**

 **Thank you for reading again! I really love writing this story, and I'm so happy others are enjoying it! Once again, I'll be more than willing to answer any questions, and feedback is always appreciated :) But regardless, thank you for all of your support and I'll see you soon!**


	5. A Winning Race and A Losing Battle

**A/N**

 **OMG! I'm back! And this chapter is long af! It switches POV's several times, but the line breaks serve to break that up, and the POV should become clear within the first sentence. :) I'm so excited and so much happens, and I let you get to reading ;D**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **A Winning Race and A Losing Battle**

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Toothina said, pulling her mini fairy close as she chirped happily. "Bunny, where did you find her?"

"Uh…" Bunny stuttered. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened. Jack…wasn't siding with Pitch? NO! He wasn't! It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Bunny had seen that just by looking into the kids eyes.

Bunny would've never thought that eyes could hold so many emotions at once, or that so much could be understood with so little talk.

Shortly after Jack had been snatched away, _again_ , Bunny had jumped over the rail where his fellow Guardians had disappeared. Pitch was long gone, but they still stood tensed and ready until Bunny had shown up. Almost immediately, they had relaxed, happy to find their comrade was okay. Then, Bunny had pulled his paw away from his chest, where he held the little fairy safe, as she chirped and squirmed in his grip.

"Bunny?" Tooth asked, holding her mini close and looking at him in concern.

"Jack." Bunny said. "Jack gave her to me."

Tooth stared at him in stunned and touched silence. After a moment, she looked back down at the mini fairy, who nodded in affirmation. Tooth blinked and shook her head. "Why?" She asked.

Bunny shrugged. "He just said 'not everything's gone.'" Bunny rubbed his eyes. "Then he…the shadows snatched him away. I wasn't…I couldn't-I-I…" He hid his face behind both his paws. He had failed Jack, again. He had doubted him. He had planned to attack him. He-he lost him…again.

Bunny felt a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to look up, but he didn't need to. He knew it was North. He knew he had some sort of inspirational lecture prepared, but he didn't want to hear it. He just…he couldn't bare it.

But instead, Bunny just felt North pull him closer. Then he felt Sandy and Tooth join the embrace. They held him in comfort as he struggled to keep himself from falling apart. He squeezed his eyes closed until it was almost painful, and dug his nails into his face.

A sharp gasp from Tooth broke apart their tender moment.

"Oh no." The fairy said, looking down at the ground and watching some of her feathers fall. "The children." The murals and glistening architecture around them began to disintegrate and turn gray. "We're too late."

"NO!" North shouted, giving Bunny on last squeeze of the shoulder before letting him go. "No such thing as too late!"

Bunny steeled himself and pushed aside his turmoil for the moment. Right now, Tooth was in peril and at risk of losing everything. He needed to be there for her.

Snapping to attention, Bunny saw North straighten as a lightbulb practically flashed above his head. "Idea!" The Cossack shouted, already giddy. "We will collect the teeth!"

"What!?" Tooth shouted, blown away by the statement. "We're talking seven continents, millions of kid-"

"Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North said, full of optimism

Bunny piqued in, feeling optimistic himself. He was the Guardian of hope after all. "And eggs I hide in one day?"

Tooth looked around at them, gratefulness, excitement and hope shining in her violet eyes. Sandy floated up into vision and gave two thumps up, and the mini fairy chirped out of happiness.

"Let's do it." Tooth said with a nod.

* * *

As quickly as the shadow had snatched Jack away, it deposited him in one of the slanted corridors of Pitch's lair, and bound him tightly around his arms and torso. Pitch was there to greet him, and with rough quickness, he unbound Jack's staff from his disfigured hand.

Hardly finishing unwinding the barbed wire from his grasp, Pitch snatched his staff and tossed it behind him where it disappeared into the shadows.

"What did you do?!" Pitch demanded, snatching Jack forward by the front of his hoodie.

"What do you mean, mast-" Jack was cut off by a sharp back hand across his cheek. He fell to his knees, but Pitch quickly grabbed him and backed him against a wall.

"Don't play dumb, Jack." He practically growled. "After they chased me over the ledge, what did you do?"

Jack went on to explain quickly. "I hid master, but the rabbit came after me. We fought until your shadow saved me."

"That's it?" His grip on Jack's shoulders got threateningly tighter.

"Yes master." Jack squeaked out under Pitch's painful grip.

"You did not say anything?"

 _Yes_. "No." Jack breathed out. He knew the consequences of lying to Pitch, but he had to. He had saved a mini fairy, and Pitch's wrath would be endless if he found out. He didn't understand why he had done it. It was...well, seeing all the fairies getting captured by the Nightmares and shadows awoke so many memories within Jack. Before he knew it, he had snatched the brave little fairy out of the air and hid her in his pocket before any of the Nightmares or shadows could see and tell Pitch what he had done. "I stayed quite, like you told me to master."

Jack kept his gaze lowered, but he could feel Pitch's golden eyes bearing down on him. He could feel him searching him excruciatingly close. Jack also knew he was questioning the shadows as well, looking for them to confirm the honesty in his story, and Jack could only pray they hadn't noticed that brief moment he had shared with the Easter Bunny.

Eventually, Pitch's iron grip on him relaxed, and the dark spirit gently cupped Jack's cheek in a silent order for the winter spirit to meet his gaze.

Jack winced slightly at the contact. His cheek stung where Pitch held his face. He moved his gaze upwards and saw the Nightmare King smiling at him, a prideful smirk sparkling in his golden eyes.

"Good job Jack."

Before Jack could marvel at his master in shock, the shadow binding his arms against his sides pulled him through the realm of darkness and deposited him on his knees at the base of the globe.

Pitch appeared a moment later, circling the globe and growing angry. One of the Nightmares came to join her master.

"The lights…Why aren't they going out?" Pitch demanded, and for the first time, that's when Jack noticed that the lights hadn't changed all that much form before the raid on the Tooth Palace.

The Nightmare neighed. "They're collecting the teeth?!" Pitch growled, clenching his fists and barely containing his anger. All around them, the mini fairies began to chirp in excitement, overwhelmed to hear that the Guardian's hadn't given up. "Ooh! Pipe down or I'll stuff a pillow with you!"

The Nightmare neighed softly, moving closer to her master, as if she wanted to comfort him. Pitch turned to her and growled in frustration, which made the meek Nightmare, who only wished to please her master, dissipate into loose sand.

Pitch moved to stand over top of Jack, the formless sand following in his wake.

"Get some rest Jack." Pitch said, moving one of his hands in a circular motion that commanded the black sand to form a familiar shape. _Sandy?_ "For tomorrow, all of the Guardians pathetic scrambling will be for nothing." Pitch crushed the nightmare sand version of the Sandman in his fist above Jack's head, sprinkling the sand onto him. Jack had just enough time to process what this meant before he fell into the realm of unconsciousness, with only terrifying nightmares to keep him company.

* * *

Bunny was actually happy. Collecting the teeth had been a lot of fun! They had turned it into a game, where they each raced to see who could collect the most teeth. Using Tooth as a guide, and taking as many "advantages" that convenient to them, the Guardians raced off, collecting dozens of teeth a minute! Unfortunately, the competitive spirit had caused them forget one important detail…leaving behind gifts. So, that little error had set them back a bit, since they had to turn around and put gifts into the homes of believers they had taken the teeth from. After all, the Tooth Fairy always left a quarter under the children's pillows. The only problem they had though was they didn't have enough quarters…so they had to get creative. Christmas presents, candy, and Easter eggs made great substitutes! But the best part was that children were still believing, and Toothina looked better for it.

Currently, Bunny had stepped aside with Tooth, who had vanished into one of the homes to collect a tooth. When he hopped out of is tunnel, Tooth was expertly rolling a coin between her fingers as she moved to place it under the pillow.

"So, ya been out of the field for four hundred and forty years, but ya can handle that coin like ya never stopped."

Tooth laughed. "I guess some habits never die." She said, flying over top of the sleeping boy and looking down at him with a gentle, motherly expression. "This was always the part I liked the most, seeing the kids." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

Bunny smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know what ya mean." He said, moving closer to look at the snoozing kid with a messy mop of brown hair. "Ya know," he went on. "I remember the days when I could tell you the names of every kid that celebrated Easter…back then there weren't so many believers, but still. Now, it's all become a job. I don't even know who this kid is."

Tooth smiled, remembering the days when she could do just the same. She looked up at the kids wall and saw a drawing of him riding on a sleigh that was flying high above a bunch of other children's heads. "Well, I believe his name is Jamie." She said, and Bunny looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how she had figured that out. Tooth laughed and pointed at the drawing. "He signed his name in the bottom corner."

Bunny smiled. He loved art, and loved to see kids expressing themselves in drawings. He studied the image closer and realized it was a depiction of Jamie enjoying a snow day. Bunny then couldn't help but descend into a fouler mood. The wintery scene practically forced his thoughts back to Jack. He wondered what has happened to the kid since the shadow had snatched him away...?

"Ah! Here you are!"

"Shhhhhh!" Tooth and Bunny urged, gesturing to the sleeping child. North immediately cringed and tried to quietly wiggle the rest of the way through the window.

He failed utterly.

Bunny and Tooth cringed as the big man crashed heavily to the floor.

"How are you feeling Tooth?" He asked, in what could barely be considered a lower tone of voice.

"Believed in!" Tooth said excitedly, twirling in her happiness and Bunny was relieved to see no feathers hit the floor.

Sandy came in through the window shortly after North, holding a red sack full of teeth out in front of him and setting fireworks off above his head.

"Ya call that a bag of choppers mate?" Bunny said, smirking as he caught on to Sandy's bragging. He produced his own sack and brandished it out for the little man to see. It was quite a bit bigger. "Now that's a bag of choppers!"

"Gentleman, gentleman, this is about Tooth, it is not a competition." North stepped forward, speaking in a placating tone. "But if it was!" From around is back, he slammed down a massive bag of the teeth. "I win! YEEE-HAAA!" He began to dance around, causing Bunny to cringe at how loud his celebration was, and before you knew it, a light came to life, shinning directly in their faces. "Oh no…" North said, hunching in on himself.

Jamie was awake, and his face shined with complete joy and awe. Moving the light to each of their faces, Jamie began to list them off.

"Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth fairy! I'd knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth said, laughing nervously out the crutch of her social awkwardness.

For all of the rough and tough front Bunny put up, the truth was, he really did enjoy kids. It always made his heart swell when a child would glimpse him when he was out and about during Easter, hiding away his googies. But know was not the time. They needed to get back to collecting the teeth and keeping their eyes out for signs of Pitch.

"Sandy, knock him out!" Bunny said, and Sandy pounded one fist into the palm of his other hand. The others gasped. "With the dream sand, ya gumbies!"

Suddenly, Bunny came face to face with a growling Greyhound.

 _Has she been there the whole time?! How hadn't he noticed?!_

"No! Down Abby! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing? Stop!" Jamie said to the dog, grabbing onto her and trying to pull her down.

"Alright, nobody panic." Bunny said, more or less trying to calm himself down.

"Uh…Bunny." North said, worried for his friend, and very aware of his fear of canines. "That is Greyhound…you-you know what Greyhounds can do to rabbits?"

Bunny steeled his nerves and adopted an air of confidence. "Well I think it's a pretty safe bet she's never met a rabbit like me." He said, prepping himself while never breaking eye contact with the dog growling before him. "Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, Master of Tai Chi, and-"

At that moment, the door to Jamie's room slammed open and I high pitched, joyful squealing pierced the tensed air.

"Sophie no! Shhhhhhh!" Bunny vaguely heard Jamie plead, but it was too late…he saw Abby's pupils narrow.

"Ah Crikey!" The next thing he knew was that his life had blurred to several moments of intense survival instincts. He was sprinting around the room, not paying mind to what he was knocking over or who he was bumping into. For several moments, the only thought he could process was "run, run, RUN!" That is until a glowing ball stopped him in his fleeing with a calming smack. He felt relaxed and could feel himself smiling as he slumped to the floor and an endless field of carrots sprouted behind his close lids.

* * *

Sandy placed Jamie on the bed after putting him asleep. North's great weight had sent the lad flying through the air and into his arms when the Cossack had fallen on the mattress. All of his fellow Guardians, Jamie, and Abby the Greyhound, had been put to sleep after he had released his ball of dream sand that had ricocheted around the room, taking down many victims. Now, he and the little girl (Sophie he believed the boy had called her) were the only ones awake in the room. She was giggling and swatting at the images of the dreams floating about the snoozer's heads.

For a moment he thought that maybe he should put her to sleep too, but a loud snort from the open window caught his attention. There, he saw a Nightmare, who quickly fled upon seeing she had been discovered.

Sandy hesitated. He really shouldn't leave his friends, but if Pitch was here then he was likely spreading Nightmares to the local children. Besides, his dream sand wouldn't last too long. With one last look at his comrades and the giggling girl, he climbed through the window, and began his chase.

* * *

Standing in the shadow on the roof of some business building in the little town of Burgess, Jack kept still and obedient as his master finished wrapping the last foot or so of barbed wire around his hand and staff. He did not flinch or wince. Not anymore.

"Now," Pitch said, his voice managing to be gentle, stern and commanding all at once. "You remember what you are to do?"

"Yes master." Jack replied robotically, his head up but his eyes lowered to the floor. Pitch hated 'lazy posture.'

"Tell me." The Nightmare King demanded, pulling hard on the last length of wire and handing it off to a shadow that would tie it.

"Stay back." Jack recited. "Long range attacks only. If they come after me, flee."

Pitch nodded, folding his hands together. "Good. Now you will stay in the shadows until I have moved the fight into the air." Jack felt the shadow they were currently holed up in wrap around his ankles. "And no speaking." Jack nodded, expecting no less.

Pitch smiled, and patted his head, and Jack knew he was eating up the fear that one gesture evoked from him, but their moment was interrupted as a mare's whinny pierced the night. About a block from where they were, the pair saw a flash of gold appear. Soon, the image of a massive golden manta ray flew up in the sky with the small figure of the Sandman riding on its back with ready whips for the other Nightmares he was chasing.

"Ah, just who I was looking for." Pitch said, disappearing in the blink of an eye as a shadow took him to wherever he desired, leaving Jack behind to wait. Alone with only the shadow that was binding him for company, Jack shivered at he knew what Pitch was planning tonight. Almost involuntarily, he felt his free hand clench in horror and anger, one emotion directed at the Sandman, and the other at his master.

* * *

Sandy was not up for small talk. As soon as Pitch had stepped out of the shadows, he flung his whips at the dark spirit, who returned the favor by summoning a great scythe, swinging it at him in retaliation. But Sandy had soon got the better of him. As his well-aimed whip wrapped around Pitch's wrists, Sandy began to fling him into walls, cars, and buildings before he sent him flying out into the middle of the street. Sandy balled his fist and descended towards him.

"Okay, easy!" Pitch began to placate, holding one of his hands out and backing further away. "You can't blame me for trying, Sandy! You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what..." Pitch had regained his footing, and his pleading tone darkened as his gaze became sneering. "You can have them back."

Dread sank in as Sandy heard the stomping and whinnying of hundreds of Nightmare emerge all around him. They swarmed him completely, and he readied his whips. Pitch had climbed onto the back of one of the mares and smirked down at him.

"Boo!" He said, signally the army to charge.

However, they were momentarily distracted as North's sleigh flew above their heads, and Sandy took the opportunity to distance himself with the only direction left to him: up.

* * *

Bunny jolted awake as his world moved harshly. For a moment, he muttered incoherently as he looked around him. He had forgotten he was in the sleigh, and _when had he fallen asleep?_

Recovering from his confusion, he sprung into immediate attention as the warrior within him alerted his attention to the battle happening around him. Sandy was flying past them and into the air, a herd of Nightmares hot on his tail.

Bunny jumped out of the sleigh, landing on one of the taller buildings the town had to offer, and wiping out all of the dark sand creatures that stood in his path, and any that were attacking the sleigh. Soon, he hopped back into sleigh, and continued to send his razor sharp boomerangs out across the sky, seeking out any threat. Tooth took off as well, crashing into, and disintegrating mares with the sheer speed of her flight and the sharp edges to her wings.

However, something blue flashed against one of his boomerangs that sent it spiraling back at him. Bunny clumsily caught it and saw it was now covered in a thick layer of ice.

 _Jack?_

Looking all around, Bunny spotted Jack flying below the sleigh, well out of range of the fight.

"North! Drop!" Bunny yelled, and without question, North angled the sleigh into a dive. The unsuspecting Jack had little time to react. With his stomach turning, Bunny jumped out of the sleigh and crashed into the lad. A moment later, he turned in the air and crashed heavily on his back, landing inside the sleigh with a shocked Jack Frost in his grasp.

Bunny shivered. He knew the kid was a winter spirit, but _geez_! Holding the kid felt like grasping winter itself!

Little did Bunny know that this was a defensive tactic.

Letting go of the kid, as it felt like frostbite was sinking into his extremities, Bunny staggered and stuffed his paws beneath his arms in an attempt to regain feeling.

Jack rolled clumsily to the side, unaccustomed to the tight space of the sleigh. But it did not take him long to adjust, and he quickly got back on his feet and willed Wind take him higher.

But he wasn't quick enough. Bunny had gained a grip on the kids ankle and the pooka was forced to roughly pull the kid to the floor of the sleigh. Now, with Jack lying sprawled on his back, Bunny tried to take a gentler approach.

"Jack!" he said, loosening his grip on his shoulders as he sat on top of him. The kid was still bone chillingly cold, but Bunny was stupidly stubborn. "I know ya don't want to fight us!" And at that simple, honest statement, Jack's temperature rose, becoming less painful to bare. He hadn't been struggling, but his eyes had been averted. Now, they snapped to attention and Bunny once again lost his breath at seeing all the emotions fighting for dominance inside the kid.

"Jack. The other day…Manny chose you! You're a Guardian! You belong with us, not under Pitch's influence!" Bunny watched as wonder finally won in the battle of dominance in the kids eyes. The other emotions were forced to linger in the distance, leaving a saddened and terrified glint amongst the blue. Bunny went on, feeling a spark of hope lite in his chest. "Please Jack! Manny wouldn't have chosen ya without good reasons…ya have to help us."

Jack stared at him, and Bunny could feel the kid searching him. Searching for any signs of dishonesty, and he could see the moment when he finally decided to trust his words.

Jack looked away for a moment, then met emerald eyes once more. Bunny saw him steel himself for a moment. He saw him make the decision to help.

"We have to help Sandy." Jack practically whispered.

Bunny didn't hesitate. "North! To Sandy!"

Bunny stood up, grabbing onto the seat in front of him as North redirected the sleigh harshly upwards. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Tooth, who he hadn't noticed had regrouped with them. She smiled briefly, and nodded at him knowingly. Bunny only nodded back, focusing his attention on the scene above him.

Sandy was completely surrounded.

A sinking feeling entered Bunny's heart as he watched his friend courageously hold off the hoard of Nightmare keeping him hostage on all sides.

 _C'mon! Faster!_

Pitch rose on a massive cloud of dark sand, and, even from this distance, Bunny could see the arrow form as Pitch drew back on an invisible bow.

 _Faster!_

The Nightmare King took a moment to be sure his aim flew true.

Tooth tried to fly ahead, but Nightmares swarmed and forced her and the rest to fight their own battle.

As, the swarmed thinned, and the arrow loosed, Bunny knew they had lost their friend. Pitch's aim had been true, and the occupants of the sleigh watched in horror has Sandy was corrupted by the black sand.

"Don't fight the fear little man!" Pitch's voice rang out across the sky, leering as he watched his opposite lose against his nightmare sand. Then, as if the wind were carrying his words to the ears of those in the sleigh, they heard Pitch say: "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left."

Bunny saw Sandy stand as straight and as tall has his form would allow him in his last moments…not a trace of fear to be seen. Finally, there was no more gold to be seen.

Pitch's laughter echoed across the sky, and, raising his arms, he summoned hundreds (or thousands, even) of Nightmares and sent them rushing towards the sleigh.

All the Guardians could do was stare hopelessly at the massive swarm approaching, as it was soon to drown them.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Bunny looked at Jack just as he took off ahead of the sleigh with a determined and anguished cry. The kid flew up and met the swarm as...as it overwhelmed him!

Bunny hadn't felt so much dread in so long.

However, as quickly as that hopeless feeling had sank in, it was stunned away by a blinding flash of electric blue.

Deadly, sharp ice like he had never seen before traveled up among the ranks of Nightmares and to the source; the black sand cloud Pitch stood on.

With one last war cry, Jack wiped the army right out to the sky and sent Pitch falling.

But he was falling too!

"Jack!" North shouted, and Tooth took her cue. Quickly, the fairy sprung into the air and stopped Jack's descent towards and unforgiving ground. Flying back to the sleigh, she gently placed Jack down, and he soon began to stir.

Groaning and opening his eyes slowly, Jack observed his surroundings and seemed to remember what he had just done. He hugged his knees up against his chest, trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

"Jack," Tooth started gently, waiting for him to peek up from beneath his bangs. After a moment, he met her gaze and she continued. "How did you do that?"

The kid stared vaguely ahead, drawing his arms about him tighter. "I-I…" He began, clearly unsure of whether his answer would be satisfactory or not. He glanced at Bunny, who nodded shortly in encouragement. Blinking rapidly, and taking a short breath, Jack finished. "I…didn't know I could…"

A moment of silence engulfed them before North pulled a snow globe from his coat and whispered to it: "North Pole."

Despite the horrible events of the evening, Bunny was able to sigh in relief. At least…they had gotten Jack.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay! They finally have Jack!**

 **Guest Review Responses!**

 **sparklehannah : I'm so glad you like that! I was so proud of that ending, to be honest XD I was just reading it like: "Yessss, yessss! Peeeeerrrrrfect!" XD Thank you for your review!**

 **The Guest who said: "** _This is sooooo good! I can't wait for the next chapter. You're a great writer. Seriously. Go you. This gives me something to do while I wait for Sherlock season four. Although seeing as it'll probably be about 70000 years before it comes out, I'll have hopefully finished this. So...YAY YOU!"_ **Lol, I'm so glad you like it and happy that I could help fill you time! XD Thank you for your review dear! Really got a laugh out of me!** _  
_

 **The Guest who said: "** _You have reduced me to actual tears... But all I can do is thank you for this amazing story! I can't wait for the next update! I'll have my tissues ready next time!"_ **Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! *hands you virtual tissues* But wow! Really! Thank you so much for this incredibly kind review! :3**

 **Alright! I really hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions or comments, please do let me know! See ya next time~**


	6. Patching Up Wounds

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! I've returned, and this chapter is a just a talkie. We go to the Warren in the next chapter! :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Patching Up Wounds**

* * *

They held a beautiful ceremony for their lost friend. Simple. Small. They all stood around Sandy's portrait on the great stone slab of the Guardians on the floor of the globe room. Tooth knelt down and placed a light at the top of it. Bunny could not move. He was feeling quite numb.

Sandy was gone.

It had sunk in, finally. Here they were, mourning the loss of their great friend. A friend Bunny hadn't seen much of in decades. A friend he had rarely taken the time to visit. A friend he had never quite understood, as many of his symbols did not always compute.

Why did he have to do this? He knew Sandy well enough to know that the little man would hate to see him beating himself up on the things he hadn't done. He needed to stop. He was the Guardian of Hope after all, and it was his job to be there for his friends in this dark time.

But that doesn't mean he still wouldn't be upset about it.

Bunny reached out one of his paws and took Tooth's hand. He kept his eyes lowered, too ashamed and depressed to smile at her weakly. Out of the corner of his lowered gaze, he saw her other hand reach for North's, who took it gently. Bunny could feel tears brimming in his eyes and he swallowed hard in an attempt to hold back his emotions. All around them, the elves gathered and began to play a melancholy tune by swaying the bells on their pointed hats. The tune was both eerie and beautiful, and there they all stood for countless minutes…thoughts of their lost friend coursing through their minds. Everything ranging from sweet memories, to guilty feelings.

* * *

Jack had found himself a secluded room with a large window and ledge where he could sit. The Guardians had invited him to the Sandman's funeral, but he could not bring himself to go. He felt like a trespasser. Like he was invading their grieving and that they were only inviting him out of kindness. But he did not belong there. He did not deserve to mourn alongside them. He had known Pitch had planned something terrible, but he had not warned the Guardians in a timely manner, and for that…Sandy has suffered the consequences.

Jack reached his pinky out to the window and created a frosty image of the Sandman. He wished he hadn't been so afraid. If he hadn't been so scared, then maybe he would've confronted the Guardian's, and maybe he would've told them what Pitch was planning, and maybe the others wouldn't be grieving their lost friend.

 _So many 'maybes'…_

"I hope you're not blaming yourself mate."

Jack flinched so hard at the sound of Bunnymund's voice that he actually hit the glass of the window with a loud thud. He turned sharply, pulling down his hood. Pitch had never liked when he wore his hood up, and Bunny probably wouldn't either.

"Woah mate, calm down!" Bunny said, putting his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. He stayed standing where he was and smiled a little. "Breathe."

Jack took notice of how he was breathing and realize how panicked he sounded. He looked at Bunny, analyzing him for signs of anger or hostility. But the rabbit was calm, and meeting his eyes, Bunny dramatically took a deep breath.

Jack did the same. Surprisingly…he felt calmer.

Bunny nodded, as if he approved of what he saw. "Can I sit with you?" He asked.

Jack blinked, shocked. He was…asking permission? He stared at Bunny, not knowing what to say, and Bunny seemed to take that as a 'no.'

"I'm not going to hurt you, ya know." He said, looking a little sad at Jack's lack of response.

"No!" Jack spoke up, cringing at how horsed his voices sounded and felt. He cleared his throat a little and went on. "I mean…I'm just…you asked if you could sit with me…?"

Bunny's face turned utterly confused. "Yeah…I don't want to make ya uncomfortable."

Jack swallowed and dropped his gaze, hugging his staff, which still remained bound to his right hand. He shrugged. "My master doesn't care if it makes me uncomfortable."

"Your master?!" Bunny said, horror and anger written all over his face. "Pitch isn't your master."

Jack lowered his head more as several moments of tense silence passed between them. After a while, Jack finally said: "Yes."

Bunny snapped up to attention, appearing to come out of some bitter and angry thoughts. He looked at Jack uncomprehendingly. "What?"

Jack glanced up shyly. "You can sit, if you want."

"Oh." Bunny said, huffing out a short laugh. He moved a bit awkwardly over to the window seat with Jack, sitting down and facing him. Bunny looked at Jack's hand, the one that was still tied to the staff with barbed wire. "Can I take that off?" He asked, pulling out a first aid kit that Jack hadn't taken notice of until then.

Locking eyes with Bunny, Jack only saw kindness. He searched him thoroughly, trying to read the tension in his muscle and waiting for the moment when an ulterior motive would flicker across his emerald eyes. But nothing happened. Bunny's gaze met his steadily and unblinkingly. He's posture was relaxed, and Jack felt that he could trust him.

Wordlessly, he extended his bound hand out to the pooka, and with surprising gentleness, Bunny began to unbound it. Jack stared unflinchingly as Bunny gently removed the barbed wire. It had never been removed with such care and patients before.

"Am I hurting ya?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked up at him curiously. Sure, the wire stung a bit as its grip was forced to release him, but no. No, it didn't hurt at all, and so he shook his head no, unable to pull the two lettered word from his dumbstruck mind.

It was so confusing having someone treat him so tenderly. Holding his hand with such carefulness, as if Bunny were afraid he'd shatter it. It was almost overwhelming.

"Are ya sure?" Bunny asked, slowing his pace. "Cause ya look like you're having trouble breathing…"

Again, Jack had to check himself. His breathing had become a little labored, but how was he supposed to explain that he wasn't used to being treated so gently? That he had gone from several decades of total isolation, never knowing the sensation of a kind or a harsh touch, to more than two hundred years of abuse.

"S-sorry." He stuttered out, mentally slapping himself. Pitch hated it when he stuttered. He breathed in deeply, regaining his composure and continued. "I'm just not use to being treated so…kindly."

Bunny nodded, and Jack didn't miss the tightening of his jaw.

Soon, Bunny was finished with unwinding the barbed wire, and he threw the matted stuff to his feet and sat the staff aside, leaning it against the wall. Jack watched his gaze as it shifted back to his hand, and saw the pooka's shoulders slump.

Jack flinched his hand away, and retreated into a small ball. Slumped shoulders were not a good thing. Whenever Pitch had slumped his shoulders, it meant that Jack had said or done something wrong and that his master was annoyed with him and that a punishment was soon to follow.

Bunny looked up, and his shocked emerald eyes met Jack's fearful blue ones.

"What's wrong?" Bunny asked, and Jack heard the genuine curiosity in his voice, and that only confused the winter child further. What did he mean 'what's wrong'? He had disappointed him, hadn't he? He was in trouble, wasn't he? But…he looked so concern. He didn't look angry, he just looked worried and confused.

Jack uncurled a bit from his balled position. "You…You aren't upset with me?" He asked, genuinely curious himself.

Bunny physically recoiled form the question, shaking his head as if Jack had spoken in an alien language. "No. Why would I be upset with ya?"

Jack fully uncurled himself and looked down at his lap. His hands rested limply, fresh wounds bleeding freely on his right hand. He did not know what to say. He had no idea how to explain the way he could read body language, and how it was the only warning he had gotten for years while living under his master's charge. What could he say?

Jack's head shot up as Bunny sighed. "Let me just…fix your hand, okay?" The pooka said, extending his hand and waiting for Jack to reach out.

Hesitating only slightly, Jack gave Bunny his hand and he went to work, gently cleaning the fresh and matted blood and applying a foul smelling ointment to the wounds. Jack waited patiently in silence. Bunny worked gently in silence.

Until…

"Do you remember me?" Bunny asked suddenly and with such urgency that Jack's heart skipped a beat. He looked up and met Bunny's eyes. Jack knew what he was referring to.

Clenching his teeth, Jack nodded, unwavering in his gaze. "I don't think I could ever forget."

Bunny's ears drooped and Jack saw the moment when deep sadness, guilt and regret lit his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jack blinked and furrowed his brows. "…Why?" He asked, not understanding the emotions raking Bunny's form. If he was reading him correctly, it looked as if he would burst into tears at any moment.

Bunny met his gaze, looking deeply into him. The raw emotions shining in his eyes nearly struck Jack breathless "For…for not saving you. I-I failed you. That blizzard was meant to get my attention, wasn't it?"

Jack nodded sadly. He knew it was terrible to reach out to Bunny with a blizzard on his holiday. He knew it had ruined the celebrations in the area, and had, basically, canceled Easter for many children and families. But he had been so scared and desperate that he had thought the troubles to be worth it. It was selfish of course, but it was his last chance. His last hope.

"And I didn't save you." Jack tuned back into the present as Bunny went on. "You…you were calling out for help, but I didn't save you. I'm a Guardian Jack, and Guardian's protect children, and I didn't protect you." Bunny paused, capturing Jack's eye sight. "How long have you been with Pitch?"

Jack dropped his gaze. "At that point," he began, referring to the events of 1968. "I had been with Pitch for about two centuries…now it's more."

Bunny shut his eyes, looking as if he had been physically struck. "That was your last escape attempt, wasn't it?"

Jack looked back up at him, baffled that he had known that. Bunny read the wordless confirmation in Jack's eyes and went on to explain: "Jack, I'm the Guardian of Hope. I can sense hope in people, similar to how Pitch can sense fear. That day, I-I had seen hope within you. At the Tooth Palace…there was nothing. Nothing but contentment."

Jack looked out the window, an odd sense of shame washing over him, as if he had somehow disappointed Bunny.

"I'm sorry."

Jack looked back at the pooka, who again seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Don't be." Jack said, and Bunny looked up as if Jack had cursed at him. "You tried." Jack continued. "You came, and you tried to help. It's not your fault."

"I still wish I had tried harder." Bunny admitted.

"I don't blame you though." Jack said, saying what was simply true. "I wish it had ended differently too, but I don't blame you."

Bunny nodded, and Jack could see that the blatant honesty had struck an appreciative cord within him. Bunny looked back down at Jack's hand, and decided to finish patching it up. He took out some gauze and started wrapping it around Jack's mutilated hand.

"There." He said when had finished. "Feel any better."

But Jack paid no mind to his hand. Instead, he looked up at Bunny, catching and holding his gaze. "I never blamed you, you know…"

Bunny clenched his jaw and Jack could see him swallowing thickly. He could tell these words weighed down heavily on the pooka, and so he felt he really need him to know the simple truth. Jack had never once blamed Bunny for what had happened. His master had been to determined and that was not Bunny's fault.

Bunny took a deep breath, but before he could get out whatever sentence he had prepared, a gentle, but disruptive knocked, cut in before he could speak.

Looking to the door, they could see North, peeking his head in. His eyes were a bit red, Jack noticed. A mark of his mourning.

"The globe lights." North said, his expression grim. "Pitch has tipped the balance."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Guest Review Response**

 **DH : I'm so glad you have enjoyed reading it, and yes the story will continue to go through the movie, but it will change most of the events to fit the new concept, but the plot will ultimately be the same. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

 **And thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed and feel free to comment or leave questions! I'll see you soon!**


	7. The Warren

**A/N**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I'm back and you all just enjoy~**

* * *

 **The Warren**

* * *

How many times could a heart break before it stopped working completely?

Entering the globe room, Bunny saw the little golden lights fading out; handfuls of them every second. Looking at Tooth and North, he could see the dread overtaking them. He could feel the hopelessness engulfing them.

Glancing at Jack…well, the child had no hope in him to begin with, but he could see shame in his features. Bunny wished he could stop that pointless emotion. Jack had no reason to be ashamed.

"Hey, buck up ya sad sacks." Bunny said, moving in front of the group. He had adopted an optimistic tone. He was doing his job; bringing hope where it was most needed. "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help! I say we pull out all the stop and get those little lights flickering again!"

Tooth and North knew what Bunny was doing. They knew he was trying to give them hope again, and they had to admit…his optimism was contagious. Bunny was always hopeful. No matter how grouchy he came off or how dire the situation, Bunny always had hope to spare.

Tooth and North could feel their own hope growing again. Easter is about hope. They, and the children, could really use that right about now.

"Jack." Bunny said, directing his attention to the meek winter spirit. The kid's eyes were averted and his hands gripped his staff in a deadly vice. "Will you help us?"

It was such a simple question, really…but Jack looked up at Bunny with so much shock and awe that one would've thought Bunny had told him the secrets of the universe. Then again, Bunny doubted Jack had ever been given the option to _choose_ what he wanted to do. For several long moments, Jack just stared at Bunny as he seemed to contemplate the question deeply.

Finally, as the air seemed to shift, the shock faded from Jack's eyes, and he nodded slowly, agreeing to help. Bunny nodded shortly as well, and gave the kid small smile. As one, they all made their way to the lift, crowding themselves into the small space and waiting in patient silence for it reach the next floor.

Coming to one of the busier sections of the workshop, North stepped out of the elevator first and silently gestured for some of the yetis to come closer.

"Bunny is right!" North said. "As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas."

Bunny's jaw fell in shock. "Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" He said, turning to Tooth and Jack for confirmation that his ears weren't lying to him. Tooth covered her mouth in a small giggle, and Jack just looked confused; he hadn't been around to know about North and Bunny's long time banter.

"We must hurry to the Warren!" North went on as if nothing had happened. "Everyone, to the sleigh!"

"Oh no, mate." Bunny said, rounding the big man and stopping him in his tracks. "My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." And with that, Bunny raised his foot, and tapped it swiftly against the floor.

"Shostakovich!" North just managed to yell out before gravity took its toll.

Bunny traversed his tunnels expertly, hopping and sprinting where he needed to. Looking behind him, North, Tooth, and several elves and yetis were simply tumbling and sliding with joyous shouts. Jack, to Bunny's shock, was navigating the tunnels as easily as he was! He was skating on the walls, keeping his feet on the slick and mossy paths. He wasn't shouting in joy, but Bunny was pleased to see a tiny, whisper of a smile show itself on the corner of Jack's mouth.

Soon, they all tumbled out on the grassy grounds of Bunny's Warren. Bunny and Jack landed easily on their feet, while the rest ended up in a messy heap.

North sat up abruptly and giggled to himself. "Buckle up. Is very funny."

Bunny smiled, and then stepped back, gesturing to the open fields. "Welcome to the Warren." North and Tooth just seemed to smile and take a deep breath at that. Jack, however, stared openly at his surroundings with wide eyes.

* * *

Jack had never seen something so colorful and bright in his life. For so many years he had lived in the shadows, becoming accustomed to the suffocating darkness. Tooth's palace had been a lot to take in with its glistening, beautiful architecture, but it had soon turned gray and gloomy without the mini fairies collecting the teeth and nurturing the children's belief. Bunny's Warren was something entirely different. Even when he had been a free spirit centuries ago, he had never seen all the green and life that Spring had to offer. He had stayed clear of Spring, and its spirits, who had made it very plain that they did not want him around. They had never really hurt him, but they were concerned for their season, and Jack supposed he'd understood. Spring is life, unlike the deadly Winter he harbingered.

"Ya alright mate?"

Jack blinked, tightening his grip on his staff and pulling it closer to his chest. It was Bunny who had asked, and Jack didn't really know if he had a response to the question. However, he didn't have to attempt to answer as he saw Bunny's ears straighten and his nose twitch.

"Somethings up." Bunny said, moving closer to one tunnel in particular that lead to another section of the Warren. As they watched, a horde of unpainted Easter eggs came running out from the tunnel and a high pitched screaming met their ears. Instantly, they had each taken a battle stance, including the yetis, elves, and the Easter Sentinel's that turned their heads around to reveal a fearsome frown.

As the screaming got closer, they all let out their own battle cries as they began their charge, ready to face whatever threat had invaded the Spring utopia. But, they were all stunned into silence and immobility as they saw it was a...little girl?

"Sophie?" Tooth, North, and Bunny all said at the same time. They all appeared confused, but they quickly regained their composure, dropping their battle stances and smiling at the girl. She quickly lost interest in them though, and began chasing after one of the bewildered elves.

Jack looked at all of them, hoping one of them would explain, but they seemed to be lost in their own confusion and questions.

"What is she doing here?" Bunny asked, more out of shock it seemed than an actual search for an answer.

North began patting himself down. "Uhh…snow globe."

"Crikey, somebody do something!" Bunny exclaimed, urging his Easter eggs behind him and away from the hyper child.

Jack shrunk away. He had not played with children in many years as Pitch would not allow him to get too close to the mortals on the few occasion he took him out of the lair to spread winter.

…but he didn't recall it being very difficult.

"Elf, elf!" Sophie shouted gleefully, and Jack couldn't help the fond feeling growing in his chest. Children were so pure and innocent. Untainted by the darkness the world holds, and not yet subjected to the harsh realities life has in store. They were simple, and it was simple things that pleased them, and it was this simplicity that warmed Jack's heart.

"Don't worry Bunny." Tooth said, flying forward and trying to calm the situation. "I bet she's a fairy fan! It's okay little one." The last part was directed at Sophie as the little girl gasped upon seeing the Tooth Fairy.

"Pretty!" Sophie exclaimed.

Toothed cooed at the sweet remark and excitement took over her features. "Oh! You know what? I've got something for you! Here it is!" She said, displaying teeth she had kept stored somewhere in her feathers. "Look at all the pretty teeth! With the little blood and gum on them!"

The world stilled for a moment, and then…Sophie was running away, screaming and sobbing.

Tooth looked horrified and also like she didn't understand what she had done wrong.

Jack scrunched his face in disgust. _Blood and gums?!_ It had been a long time since Jack had hung out with kids, but blood and gums where definitely not something a little girl would find as an appropriate gift. Quickly, and without even really realizing what he was doing, Jack summoned several large snowflakes, and sent them flying around Sophie's head. Immediately, as is the way of a child's short attention span, Sophie perked up and began chasing the flakes as Wind kept them just out of her reach.

Jack hummed in a way that could almost be considered a chuckle as he watched the little girl play with his snowflakes.

"Mate, that was amazing."

Jack scrunched in on himself as he realized Bunny had spoken from right next to him.

"Sorry!" Bunny said. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

Jack only nodded, accepting the apology as just. He went back to watching Sophie play, and saw Wind had let her catch one of the snowflakes. The little girl stared at the fragile ice as it melted away in the palm of her hand. She seemed to grow sad for a moment, but Wind quickly regained her attention with the snowflakes that were left and needed capturing.

A tiny smile pulled at Jack's mouth. "I…" He began, looking to Bunny to make sure it was okay for him to go on. After receiving a nod, Jack continued. "I figured I couldn't let one little kid ruin Easter."

A beat went by. Then, Bunny was laughing, and so were Tooth and North.

"I guess we are a little out of touch." Tooth said, rubbing her arm self-consciously.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children!" North exclaimed defensively. "We don't have time…for children…"

The absurdity of that comment, actually made Jack smile. Looking back over to Sophie, he could tell she was losing interest with the snowflakes.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Ummm." Jack started, fiddling with his staff and lowered his gaze. It wasn't his place to make suggestions and he shouldn't have even spoken without being asked to. But…the Guardians weren't being hostile. In fact, they were quite kind. He swallowed briefly, then continued. "You should ask her if she wants to paint some eggs."

"Alright."

And that was it. Bunny did. He…did as Jack suggested. It was simple and easy, and not at all what it was like when talking to Pitch.

After a brief exchange, Bunny took Sophie's hand as she bounced excitedly up and down, and began to lead her and the rest into the center of the Warren. Out of every nook and cranny, it seemed, undecorated eggs began to gather. Jack caught his breath at the sight of them all.

"Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs!"

As the eggs began to swarm all around them, Jack balanced his staff and sat perched on top of it in an attempt to stay out of the way and avoid crushing any of them.

Making their way by, the little eggs seemed to know where they needed to go. They divided themselves and Jack watched as the plants themselves came to life and began helping with the daunting tasks. Tulips began to spray paint, vines started leaving designs, and many of the eggs jumped into a river that looked dyed.

"All right, troops, it's time to push back!" Bunny began speaking, seeming to talk to the eggs more than anything else. "That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high rise, farm house, and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there'll be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

Everyone seemed to have found a place. Elves were pushing eggs into the river, and one in particular seems to have fallen into it himself. Tooth was helping the ones that needed it to get through the vines. Norths seemed to mostly be trying to stay out of the way, and watching Sophie as she was carried on top of a horde of eggs. Yetis were even hand painting some of the eggs…although they looked a little too Christmassy.

"They'll be Springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing Hope with me!

Bunny hopped through the eggs and helpers, supervising every ongoing task and correcting any mistakes, such as the bright red stack of eggs one of the yetis had painted. The poor creature didn't seem all that thrilled when he was told he had to paint them again.

"Jack!"

Jack looked over to where Tooth was waving at him, looking to try and catch his attention.

"Jack!" She shouted again. "Come over here!"

Jack did as she asked and nimbly avoided stepping on any eggs as he went.

"Here. You can help the little eggs stand back up after the vines drop them." Tooth explained, pointing to some of the eggs who seemed to be having trouble regaining their footing. Jack crouched down, and started setting them right again, and he did that for every egg that lost its balance. For a while the two worked in silence, until:

"Jack, I really wanted to thank you."

Jack shyly looked over to her, not comprehending the remark. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You saved my fairy." Tooth said, pointing off in the distance to where the mini fairy was directing a group of eggs through the painting tulips.

"Oh." Was all he could manage. He hadn't even noticed the little fairy until now, and seeing her brought back images of all the events that had taken place at the Tooth Palace. The Nightmares capturing the thousands of fairies that still hung in Pitch's lair. She shadows swallowing the tooth canisters. The crumbling architecture. He felt awful for it all. "I'm sorry."

Tooth's eyes narrowed in confusion. "For what sweetie?"

Jack blinked and hesitated, unsure of how to explain, but he had to. He had to apologize. "For your fairies. And the teeth. They're…they're gone, and I'm sorry."

Tooth's eyes softened. "Oh sweetie, that's not your fault. Pitch did all of that."

"Yeah, but I helped." And he had. In an indirect way, at least. He hadn't done anything to stop his master.

"Maybe…but you did some good in the end." She locked eyes with him. "By saving one of my fairies and returning her…well, you gave me a little hope. And at a time when I really needed it." She smiled softly, gratefulness shining in her eyes. "The mini fairies are my family. I thought I had lost all of them…but I hadn't. Thanks to you."

Jack could only stare at her in amazement. He hadn't realized what his actions had meant to her. Then, unexpectedly, the mini fairy he had saved was hugging is cheek.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, offering up the palm of his hand for the fairy to sit on. "Hey little…uh…Baby Tooth?" He hesitated, but the mini fairy only nodded, pleased with the nickname. "Are you okay?" This time, the fairy nodded and chirped much more excitedly, jumping off of Jack's hand and flying around him out of pure joy.

"I think that's a yes." Tooth laughed. "With a thanks to you."

Jack blinked, dumbfounded as Baby Tooth took purchase on his shoulder. He offered her a forced, tight lipped smile. One question was still bothering him.

"Uh, Tooth?"

"Yes" She said, looking up from her task of detangling an egg from one of the vines.

"Why did Pitch want the teeth?"

Tooth looked up sadly. "It's not the teeth he wanted Jack. It's the memories inside of them." At Jack's confused look, she went on to explain. "It's why we collected the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them." Her eyes looked far away, a sort of forlorn happiness that comes when one reflects on something they have lost. "We had everyone. Yours too."

Jack's head shot up at that, his eyes becoming round disk. "My…My memories?"

Tooth looked at him. "From before were Jack Frost."

She said this as if it was something so obvious, but Jack was feeling his hammering heart beat against his rib cage. Quietly, he said: "But…I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

Tooth shook her head. "Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

Jack only continued to stare, trying to absorb all of this knowledge laid out before him as if it were casual conversation. No. He hadn't…He didn't remember…

"I-I had a…family?"

Tooth narrowed her eyes, studying him closely. "You really don't remember?"

Jack shook his head, devastated at his own cluelessness, and worried that he had disappointed her in some way.

A few moments of silence passed as Jack allowed his overwhelmed mind to file away this new knowledge. He had been someone. Someone with a life, and a family.

"We'll get them, Jack." Tooth said, a determined tone to her voice. "Your memories."

Jack looked at her, expertly reading her body language and eyes. Searching for any signs of dishonesty…but there were none. She was being honest, and he could find no reason to distrust her word.

He blinked and lowered his gaze, breaking the intense eye contact, and managing to nod. He hoped it showed how truly grateful he was.

"Mates!"

Jack and Tooth looked up to see Bunny and North standing on a hill. Bunny held Sophie in his arms, and Jack could see how tired the little girl was, even from the distance he was at.

"Come on!" Bunny shouted. "We gotta round up the troops!"

With that, the pair rose, heading towards two holiday characters.

But as they walked, Jack was so distracted by the news he had learned that he didn't pay mind to the large shadows he had been avoiding. He had known Pitch would've put out an alert to as many shadows as he could about Jack's escape. The smaller shadows couldn't do anything but to spread the word, but large shadows…shadows large enough to engulf him? They could drag him back to the realm of the Nightmare King.

As Jack walked, he stepped into the shadows of some of the nearby underbrush. He hadn't even realized the shadow had gained a grip on him until he tried to step again and couldn't move. He let out a startled yelp as the shadow snatched his staff from his grip, loosened from fear.

"Jack!"

He looked up and saw that Tooth had made it halfway up the hill before noticing he was no longer at her side. Her panicked shriek alerted Bunny and North, who turned their gazes sharply to him.

Quickly, the shadow bound him from head to toe, and the last thing he saw was the fruitless attempts of the Guardian's rushing towards him as the darkness dragged him away.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alrighty! Well, that's quite a cliff hanger if I do say so myself XD**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and enthusiasm for this story. Updates may become a little less frequent because of school and college and all of that. Just wanted you to be aware, cause it got so busy these past couple of weeks that I realized it's going to be hard to keep the once a week schedule I had been maintaining. I'll update as frequently as possible! Promise! This story still has quite a ways to go! I hope to be able to manage at least every other week! :) But anyway, thank you for the support and love, and I will see you soon!**


	8. Pitch's Lair

**A/N**

 **I have returned XD**

 **Enjoy you guys, and thank you for all the love!**

* * *

 **Pitch's Lair**

* * *

"Jack!"

Tooth's terrified shriek caused Bunny to turn around so sharply that he nearly gave himself whiplash. The sight he was met with almost made him drop Sophie.

Jack was standing in a looming shadow that looked so dark and out of place. He wasn't moving; seeming to be frozen with his staff missing. As the boy shot his head up at Tooth's out cry, tendrils of shadows reached out and bound him from head to toe.

Bunny's instincts kicked in as he placed the half-sleeping child in the nearby soft undergrowth with gentle hast, and took off as quickly as pookan-ly possible towards Jack.

But, just as he was before, he wasn't quick enough…and Jack had known he wouldn't be. Bunny saw contentment shining in his eyes just as he had at the Tooth Palace. Jack didn't fight. He didn't hope. He simply accepted it.

As he disappeared into the darkness, Bunny kept running, vaguely aware that North and Tooth, and even the little mini fairy, had taken off along with him. When he reached a fair distance, he took one great leap and came slamming down onto the grassy underbrush, pounding his fist against the now harmless shadow.

"NO!" Bunny yelled in a fit of rage, punching at the shadowed, grassy ground as if he could, somehow, cause the shadow physical pain. He pounded and clawed at the grass until his paws hurt and he had torn up his precious green field. Eventually, he stopped. He just stopped and sat kneeling in the grass with his paws laying limply in the newly unearthed soil in front of him. He panted, feeling that familiar sense of failure wash over him as freshly as it had back in 68'. Again, Jack was gone, and again…it was because of him.

A small, gentle hand found his shoulder, but Bunny couldn't bring himself to meet, what he knew, were Tooth's violet, concerned eyes.

"We'll get him back." North said from just behind him and with so much tenderness and heart, Bunny couldn't help but to feel his center shift and expand at the hope coloring the Cossack's words.

"We'll do everything we can Bunny. Promise." Tooth said, tightening her grip on his shoulder and leaning against him in a small embrace. The mini fairy chirped quietly and snuggled into the fur on his other shoulder in her own attempt to comfort him.

Bunny took a deep breath, trying to calm his combating emotions. His thought's lingered on Jack, but he had to focus. Easter was hours away. They had to get moving. The children were expecting them. He may have failed one child, but he was going to do his damn hardest to not let down the faithful children eagerly awaiting his Easter hunts.

And they would get Jack back. And he would make it up to him.

"We gotta get Sophie home." Bunny said, his voice wavered, but his composure was coming back to him.

Tooth and North wisely decided to go along with his train of conversation.

"I'll take her." Tooth said, squeezing his shoulder one last time before flying over to the now sleeping child atop the hill. She scooped her up, and wordlessly flew off down a tunnel that would take her to Burgess; her mini following in her wake.

"Hurry back!" North yelled after her. He turned his attention back to Bunny, who had stood up, looking a bit more like himself, but North could see the slight slump to his shoulders and the tiny droop to his ears. "Come!" North said, loud and confident, wrapping his massive arm around his friend. "Let us prepare the eggs for the march."

Together, the two took off, preparing for the task ahead they had to complete with the weight of a guilty heart.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes, as he always did, as the shadow dragged him through the darkness and back to the realm of the Nightmare King. He closed his eyes because he could not bear to see the mocking shadows that were surely bragging about their victory.

All too soon, he awkwardly collided with one of the hard, angled stone pathways in Pitch's lair. The shadow still had him bound tightly, making the landing all the more painful as he could not maneuver to catch himself.

Then, before he could even lift his head to observe his surroundings, a strong kick sent him rolling and gasping.

"Make some new friends, Jack?"

At his master's words, the shadows binding him receded into the darkness. Pitch was here now. They knew Jack would not flee.

Lifting himself onto his hands and knees, Jack attempted to replenish the air stolen from his lungs, but Pitch was angry. Before he could so much as open his mouth, he was sent reeling as Pitch struck him sharply across his face.

"I asked you a question boy!" Pitch yelled, anger like Jack had never seen before, dripping from his every word.

"Yes master." Jack squeaked, terrified of the wrath consuming Pitch that, he knew…would soon be taken out on him…

Roughly, Jack was pulled by his hair to his unsteady feet by Pitch's strong grasp as he shoved him against the wall. The Nightmare King grabbed his face, forcing him to look into glowing golden eyes full of malicious intent.

"And why, pray tell, did the Guardian's seek to befriend you?"

Jack did not hesitate in his answer. He had not been conditioned to hesitate.

"Recruit, master." Jack said, wanting to shut his eyes to golden ones burning through him, but unwilling to. Any little thing would set Pitch off further, and now was not the time to test patience. "They were seeking to recruit me master. They claim that the Man in the Moon had chosen me to be a Guardian."

Pitch searched him. The same way Jack searched the Guardians. Looking for a lie. A hint of dishonesty. Anything, it seemed. He studied Jack with such intense desperation, that the winter spirit actually began to worry for his master…in a way. He had never seen Pitch like this; so unwilling to believe a simple truth. Jack had not believed it either, and he still wasn't sure if he did, but it was the truth. He had seen it in Bunny's eyes, and he knew Pitch had seen it in his.

Then, Pitch's faced morphed into that of animalistic rage. He lifted Jack up against the wall by his throat; his impressive size causing Jack's feet to dangle nearly a meter above the ground. Jack grabbed onto Pitch's arm, unable to bring himself to struggle. He could only find the energy in him to stare wide eyed with terror into his masters seething eyes. As Jack started seeing stars, and his grip on his master's arm began loosening, Pitch latched onto his hair, pulling his head forward and slamming it back hard against the wall. The combination of depleting oxygen and blinding pain caused more stars to dance in front of his eyes. Before he could blink them away, Pitch did it again.

As Jack's eyes fluttered and his grip failed, Pitch pulled Jack's head forward once more. This time though, Jack did not meet the stone wall. Instead, shadows swallowed him and he fell through darkness, meeting a stone floor. Being only half conscious, he wasn't awake enough to attempt to break his fall. As a consequence, he landed extremely heavily on his left shoulder and felt agony shoot through his body at a sickening crack. He had dislocated his shoulder before. This pain was not foreign.

Jack groaned and rolled on to his back, trying to force breath back into his deprived lungs. As the pain in his chest decreased with each breath, Pitch emerged from the shadows, feigning a collective composure with his hands resting behind his back. Even as he tried to appear calm, Jack could see the tight set to his jaw.

Then, without so much as blink for a warning, Pitch shoved the heel of his foot into Jack's dislocated shoulder, eliciting an agonized scream from the winter spirit. As Pitch twisted his foot, tears of pain sprung to Jack's eyes and the stars were back. It had been a while since Pitch had tortured him with so much aggression.

Eventually, Pitch removed his foot and Jack laid there gasping. But, of course, Pitch did not allow him much recovery time.

Two long shadow tendrils reached out and latched themselves around his wrist. They pulled in opposite directions, forcing Jack to his knees and yet again, arising a screech at the burning pain in his shoulder. The shadows pulled and pulled, cutting into his wrist and irritating his dislocation.

Jack wanted to plead and beg for Pitch to let up this torture, but he knew, from personal experience, that it would only bring him more suffering.

After several agonizing moments, the shadows released him, and he fell to the stone floor, wrist bleeding and shoulder burning. He landed on his injured side, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Now Jack, do you believe in the Guardians?" Pitch asked, almost sweetly as he knelt down behind Jack and began to pet his hair with one hand and pull his hoodie jacket up to his chest with the other.

"I don't understand mast-" Jack began, but was cut off as Pitch located one of his ribs and began to press strongly enough to make the bone bow and nearly creak at the pressure.

"Do you believe in the Guardians?" Pitch asked again through gritted teeth. "Do you believe they want you? That they will save you?"

Jack answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't know."

And he didn't.

But Pitch was not satisfied with his answer.

A quick snap, and Jack was screaming.

"That is not a satisfying answer, Jack." Pitch said, searching for another rib.

"But master, please. It's true. I-" Another sickening snap, and Jack screamed again. Pitch did not take well to begging. "I really don't know." He continued, gasping. "They are kind to me. They tell me I'm a Guardian and that I belong with them. But I don't know if they would come for me."

Pitch paused, considering Jack's words and actually interested in his what he had to say. He found and pressed against another rib. "And why is that Jack?"

"Because…this is the third time they could not save me."

Pitch paused, releasing the pressure on Jack's rib. The boy gasped, withering on the ground.

It seemed Jack's conditioning had remained firm throughout his day with the Guardians.

Pitch hummed, and pet the boy's hair. Jack shuddered at the gentle gesture.

"You still have a lot of punishments ahead of you for your rebellion." Pitch said, his tone resembling that of a scolding parent's. "But…I have a task for you first."

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***evil cackle* Another cliff hanger! I'm evil...so sorry.**

 **Guest Review Responses. **

**To the Guest who said: **_Whaaatttt? Wait! You CAN'T leave me like THiS: I need know what happend! Pleasw, please pleaaaseeee! For all you love update!_ **I've updated :D Sorry to have left you hanging and sorry to do so again. But, thank you for such sweet enthusiasm!**

 **sparklehannah : Your review was so amazingly kind! I'm so thrilled over how you feel about this story and how I've been able to keep up the suspense and surprise for you! Thank you so much for your incredible kindness!**

 **To the Guest who said: **_This story is amazing. Please keep updating_ **Thank you! And I will! Until the very end!**

 **Forcinganuptade : It worked! XD**

 **Thank you everyone! I hope your hearts are okay :) Feel free to leave comments and/or questions! See ya soon~**


	9. Easter Sunday

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! I have returned to ease the suspense...for the time being :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Easter Sunday**

* * *

Bunny sat, frozen where he was, still clutching his Easter basket and his chest where the little girl had walked through him. Images and words kept floating in and out of his conflicted mind.

 _"_ _There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."_

 _Nightmares stomping and crushing weeks of work. Crushing hope._

 _"_ _Jack!"_

 _Tendrils of shadows wrapping around an unsuspecting winter spirit._

 _"_ _Not everything's gone."_

 _The Nightmare King's malicious grin._

 _"_ _I have someone I know you've been dying to see."_

 _Broken egg shells littering the tunnel paths._

 _A muffled scream._

 _Accusing eyes._

"Jack!"

Bunny blinked. That voice. That wasn't in his head. That was Tooth! The Tooth who was here, right now!

And she just shouted Jack's name.

Bunny shot his head up, looking to where he'd heard the fairy's voice, and against all odds…Jack was there. Jack was there! Bunny got up and sprinted towards the young spirit, relieved beyond what he would've ever believed he could've been to see the spirit. He was fully intended on grabbing the spirit by his arms and inspecting him for any damage Pitch may have inflicted on him. He didn't care how Jack had made it back to them. That explanation could wait. He just wanted to make sure he was oka-

"Bunny wait!"

North reached out and grabbed Bunny by the scruff of his neck, instantly stopping him in his tracts.

"North! What are ya doing?! We gotta make sure he-" Bunny stopped his struggling when he turned and actually got a good look at the winter spirit…and it was not an easy sight to swallow.

Jack stood straight and confident in his posture, his right hand gripping his staff in a determined manner. His hood was up, and his gaze lowered, but Bunny could see the tight set to his jaw. Separating them, was a sheet of ice on the ground that appeared jagged and harsh. It looked as if the kid had thrown it at them when North, Tooth and the mini fairy had initially rushed to him.

Bunny was immensely confused. _What was Jack doing?_

Tentatively, North sat Bunny down, knowing he now had to time to assess the situation and see what he and Tooth had.

"Jack, mate…what're you doing?"

Jack looked up at him with dark eyes. Eyes that were angry and made him look nothing like the Jack they'd had such a short time to spend with.

"I'm not a Guardian."

Bunny didn't know what he had been waiting for Jack to say, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Jack…" Tooth said, trying to fly closer to the boy, but he backed up a step and raised his staff slightly.

"I'm not a Guardian." He said, more firmly, looking them each in their eyes with such intense darkness and sadness, that they had to hold back a collective whimper.

"What are you talking about?" Bunny asked, unsure of where this was going.

"I'm a slave." Jack said plainly, that neutral gaze from the Tooth Palace returning, and his words reaching their ears and stating such a terrible lie as if it were a fact. "I'm a worthless spirit taken in by the mercy of my master. And I belong by his side."

Bunny stared at Jack incredulously.

No.

No!

 _NO_! There couldn't be any possible way that Jack actually believe the lies he was spitting off.

"Jack-" Bunny said, attempting to move closer to the boy, but he shifted, fully facing the pooka and placing his staff in between the two of them.

Bunny forced himself to stay put, bringing his paws up in a placating gesture. "There's absolutely no way you believe that brainwashed crap ya rambling off." He said, searching for any cracks in the winter spirits mask of anger and neutrality. A twitch of the lip or brow. Anything.

But Jack's expression only grew darker.

"Why should I believe the brainwashing crap you're trying to feed me now?"

"Because it's not brainwashing." North said, picking up as it seemed that Bunny could not. "Man in Moon chose you-"

"Then why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack spat back, his disgust so thick it almost seemed to be dripping off his lips.

The Guardians had nothing to say to that. They could not speak for their creator's actions.

"Why did he let a lot of things happen?" Jack said, and for once, his expression became less neutral and they could finally see some of what was going through the young spirits mind. His eyes reflected pain and a hurt so deep that they wouldn't even know how to begin to soothe it.

That is…if they ever got the chance.

"Mate," Bunny tried again, not moving from where he was, but lowering his ears and leaning towards Jack a bit. "We can't answer for Manny. We don't know why he's chosen to do anything. But we can say that he's never made a mistake. You were chosen for a reason-"

"Well there's a first for everything." Jack said, his voice so low that Bunny had to lift one of his ears to hear him properly. "Maybe I'm that first."

"No!" Tooth said, looking almost as heart-broken as when Pitch had emptied her Palace of everything and everyone she protected and held dear. Her mini circled about her head, looking as if she were trying to calm her mother. "You're wrong Jack. Won't you please stop this. We have to stop Pitch and I promised that we'd get your teeth back, so stop th-"

"I've already gotten my teeth." Jack said, glaring at the fairy and her mini. A moment later he pulled out a golden canister, wiping the disbelieving look off of the fairies faces and replacing them with shock. "My master gave them to me-"

"He is _not_ your master!" Bunny raged, cursing the Nightmare King through grinding teeth.

Jack looked at Bunny with a depressed smile.

"Yes. He is." He said, crushing the Guardian's with the weight of his easy correction. Shattering their hearts with how believable he sounded. How factual it sounded.

Bunny looked around at the others and saw them caving in to the pressure of Jacks words. Saw them resigning to the idea that they wouldn't be able to save this child. He could feel them start to believe that saving Jack was futile.

But Bunny couldn't accept that.

There was more! He just knew it like how North could feel things in his belly, Bunny could feel it somewhere within him that they weren't seeing something. That Jack wasn't telling them something.

For the first time, Bunny really looked at Jack. He looked beyond the surface of emotions Jack was so easily presenting them with and dug deeper. Bunny saw the sadness shift. It wasn't exactly sadness directed towards himself, but, rather, towards them. He saw regret and pain, as if what he was doing was actually hurting him. He saw so many dark emotions that it nearly floored him when he finally made contact with the light that was setting off that voice in his head telling him to look further.

Hope.

Past the neutral façade and bitterness, Bunny saw a tiny light of hope swimming in those crystal blue eyes. A hope that Bunny would see through his act.

And just as quickly as he had glimpsed it, the emotion was blanketed in doubt and wishful thinking.

"I belong with my master." Jack piqued up, stuffing his tooth canister back into his pocket and snapping Bunny out of his revelation. "And he only sent me here to correct a mistake."

Before the Guardians could ask what he was talking about, Jack shot out a powerful spark of blue energy that sent the three of them flying backwards. Feeling as if he had been hiking through a blizzard, Bunny shot his head up just in time to see Jack snatch the mini tooth fairy out of the air, and step into the waiting embrace of one of the Nightmare King's shadows.

"No!" Tooth shrieked, flying to where the pair had disappeared and collapsing against the ground in a sobbing mess.

Bunny ran to her. He knew what it meant to her when he had handed her the mini tooth fairy after Jack had saved her. He knew the little fairy represented that small bit of hope that Tooth had been clinging too, and that which helped keep her sane.

So he could feel her devastation as Jack ripped her away.

"Tooth!" Bunny said, collecting her in his arms. "Tooth, it's okay. It's okay."

"How is this okay?!" She shrieked. "Jack isn't helping us. He's Pitch's, and he believes it."

"No! He doesn't!" Bunny said, shocking both North and Tooth. They stared at him, worrying for his sanity. He had been through a lot today. Losing Easter and finding out that Jack was lost to them as well couldn't have helped his mentality.

"Bunny…" North started, not wanting to anger his friend. "Jack said-"

"I don't care what he said, I saw what he didn't say." Bunny argued, watching the concerned looks of his friends face blend with confusion. "He doesn't believe he's Pitch's…but Pitch does have a stronger grip on him than we thought."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wahoo! Suspense over! Not too much of a cliffy this time either XD Thought you guys deserved a break from all of that! But I'm so excited because I have so much planned from here on out, and it's gonna be so great!**

 **Guest Review Responses:**

 **Geminalupus : hahaha you get a starring spot in the guest reviews for not logging in. EVERYONE HAS TO SUFFER IF I DO! (jk, not that serious, and you're amazing and I love you, but it has to STING!)**

 **To the Guest who said: **_Oh no oh no no no no no no what is going to happend now!? And, again: please please pleaaaaaaseeeee! For all you love update!_ **Aw! So much excitement! Thank you so much you sweetie! And I updated! Isn't that cool? Does this help? haha...**

 **Awesomeness : I UPDATED! Sorry it wasn't the "NOW" you were probably hoping for XD**

 **sparklehannah : Ah! Again, you have floored me with your incredible kindness! You confirmed for me everything I wanted the readers to feel, and I'm so happy to know that it came across for a least one person :3 And really!? Wow! The best? Awww! I'm so honored! Thank you! And did you guess the favor/task correctly? I want to know how omniscient you are XD And you more than deserve the compliment, my dear! You give me enough to spare! :3 Thank you!**

 **Thanks to everyone reading this! Your enthusiasm is so motivating and I can't get enough of it all! You guys are just fantastic! Really! Thank you so much for all the wonderful support, and I'll see ya soon~**


	10. Memories

**A/N**

 **Heeeeeey...I'm back. Missed you!**

 **Sorry I'm late, but here you guys are! Please enjoy! You guys deserve it and more~**

* * *

 **Memories**

* * *

Jack nearly blacked out when he landed back in his master's lair. He hadn't had the time to heal and nurse his injuries with more than a light frosting. The pain from his ribs and shoulder was immense, especially after putting up such a show for the Guardians. The shadow travel really jostled his injuries and he felt like curling into a ball as soon as he was thrown onto the stone floor.

A small whimper escaped him and he looked down at the confused and shell shocked fairy he'd been holding close. Then, without warning, his staff was roughly pulled from his grasp. Pain shot through his body, but he instinctually pulled Baby Tooth closer to himself, sending agony through his dislocated shoulder at the protective movement. He'd had no choice but to hold the little fairy with his injured arm, as he had required his good one to fight off the Guardians. The pain was sharp and true, bringing him to his knees and blurring his vision.

"Well Jack, I'm actually proud of you." Pitch said, stepping out of the darkness, Jack's staff held calmly in one hand. "The shadows say you were quite convincing."

Jack panted, completely exhausted and ashamed of what he'd done. He felt like he had really started something with the Guardians. That they were becoming friends. That he…he felt like…maybe…what was he kidding? He's a worthless slave and all he ever was before that was an unwanted spirit. Why would any of it change now?

"Now…Hand her over Jack." Pitch said, extending a hand as a triumphant grin spread across his face.

Jack looked down at the little fairy. He could see she was confused and shocked, but above all…she looked brave. She had resigned herself to the fate that has befallen her, but there was a defying glint in her mismatched eyes. So much unlike himself, Jack realized. He had no fight left in him. Pitch controlled him through and through, but Baby Tooth still had that spunk. She may be trapped, but she would go down fighting.

That sparked something in Jack. Something he never imagined feeling, but it was familiar at the same time. He felt protective. He felt defiant. He felt like this was…this was his job. Like it was something he _had_ to do. He _needed_ to do. He… _wanted_ to do.

He had to protect her.

Clenching his jaw tight, he pulled Baby Tooth closer to his chest, ignoring the pain this caused. He felt his nerves set and he looked at his master, a hard glint to his eyes.

"No."

One word. It was one word, but it carried so much weight to it. One word. One syllable, yet conveying volumes of defiance. Jack would protect the little fairy. He would take beating after beating, but he would not let Pitch pluck one feather off her being.

Pitch read this message easily, and his grin slipped in to a snarl.

"No?" The Nightmare king mocked.

"I won't let you hurt her." Jack didn't know what had overcome him. He never defied his master. His heart was hammering, but he wouldn't stop. "I brought her here, as you told me too. I probably made the Guardians hate me, just like you wanted me to. I've done everything you told me to, as I always do, but I will not let you hurt this fairy."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Jack said, the steel in his voice never wavering.

Pitch held the boy's gaze, never breaking. A battle of will ensued, but Jack remained as steady as he did.

Finally, Pitch sighed and dropped his hand, which had remained extended throughout the confrontation.

"Fine Jack. If that's what you choose."

Before Jack even had the time to hear the malice in Pitch's tone, he had snapped his staff in half.

The pain was like nothing Jack had ever felt before. All the years of Pitch's beatings and torture was hardly comparable to this. It was entirely different from any kind of physical pain that had ever been inflicted on him. It was as if something inside of him broke. Not a bone, but something more vital to his being. Something like his soul, if that were even possible. It was as if Pitch had managed to take a hit his very essence.

Jack yelped in pain, curling in on himself and doubling over on the cold stone floor. Whatever had been severed inside of him was agonizing, but still he clutched Baby Tooth close to himself. He would protect her.

"Then, I'm afraid, you'll have to stay here." Pitch said, dropping the two halves of Jack's staff to his feet. Calmly, Pitch folded his hands behind his back. "I was hoping to get some use out of you at the Pole, but it seems that something has sparked some defiance in you. No matter. I will soon correct that."

Pitch surveyed the pitiful spirit withering at his feet. It was obvious Jack was in immense pain, only focused enough to not loosen his protective hold on the mini fairy. Pitch could easily snatch the small creature from Jack, but he saw little progress in doing so. Fine. Let Jack have his little victory. He was powerless now anyways, and there was nothing a tiny, flightless fairy could do to help him.

Pitch cocked his head at the child, who was panting heavily with his eyes threatening to flutter shut. No. Nothing to fret about.

"I won't be long Jack." Pitch said, stepping around him and into the nearest shadow.

Jack shivered at his master's tone. He could hear the unspoken promise in his words.

He collapsed onto his back, utterly exhausted. He could feel himself drifting off, but a small chirp snapped him into attention.

Removing his cupped hand from his chest, Baby Tooth came into view, looking terribly worried.

"Hey Baby Tooth." Jack said, his attempt at smiling failing in the most glorious way. He tried to sit up, but his attempt only sent lightening through his shoulder. He winced painfully, deciding it was time he reset it.

Setting Baby Tooth on the ground for a moment, Jack, rather awkwardly and painfully, managed to maneuver and twist until he got the angle that would shove his arm back into his socket. Using the floor, it took three attempts. But he had improved. There was a time when so many attempts would've had him unconscious on the floor with nothing but a severely swollen and dislocated shoulder to show for his efforts. His pain tolerance had grown, and so had his capability to patch himself up.

Collapsing back on the ground, his shoulder back in place, he well and truly felt like sleeping. His ribs were still aching him, but he couldn't do so much about that. They would have to heal in their own time.

A frantic chirping made his eyes fly open. Baby Tooth was sitting beside his head and pushing on his cheek. Had he fallen asleep?

"Sorry Baby Tooth." He croaked out, moving his good arm to his forehead as one does when they feel a headache coming on. "Mmm tired…"

Baby Tooth squeaked, and he gave her his full attention. Jack didn't know what she was saying, but she was very fierce about it. Maybe she didn't want him to go to sleep?

Groaning, Jack sat himself up and scooted back until he could lean against the wall. Baby Tooth followed him, and when Jack held out his hand for her to crawl in, she accepted it, sneezing in the process. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sorry." Jack sighed. "All I can do is keep you cold."

Baby Tooth seemed to chirp sadly at that.

Jack rested his hands, along with Baby Tooth, in his lap. He leaned his head back until it met the stone wall.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." He said, not even opening his eyes. "He…he gave me no choice and I-I…I'm really sorry." He sighed deeply, finally looking at the mini fairy, what he said to the Guardians flickering across his mind. "I messed everything up."

Baby Tooth moved off of Jack's hand, trying to get closer to him and give a little comfort. She leaned up against his stomach and met something solid. Curious, she tried to feel it through the fabric of his hoodie pocket and remembered the tooth canister. Excitedly, she crawled into his pocket, pressing on the center diamond. It glowed brightly and, instantly, she felt Jack jump, knowing that voices from his past were calling to him.

"Jack!"

Jack's hoodie pocket was glowing, and a sweet, young feminine voice called out to him from within. A moment later, he remembered he'd put his tooth canister there when he'd been facing off the Guardians.

"Jack?"

"That voice, I-I know that voice…" He mumbled, and a second before he reached to grab the canister, Baby Tooth walked out of his pocket, sitting patiently on his leg. He pulled out the glowing gold container and…well, stared at it.

"Jack!"

He had no idea what this would show him. What would he find? Had his past-self done something horrible? Something horrible enough to deserve almost a hundred years of isolation and then an additional two centuries or so of pain?

Or…was there something good? Something normal? Something happy?

He looked at Baby Tooth, who nodded in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath, Jack placed his hand over the center gem, and his world dissolved into a moment of colorful diamonds, which cleared away to reveal…himself. Only, a little different.

Brown eyes and brown hair? Well, white hair _was_ unusual for humans that looked as young as he did.

His past-self was running, turning around occasionally to look at a young girl with the same brown hair and eyes he had. He made faces at her and continued to bound through the trees.

"Jack, you can't have fun all the time." And older woman said.

Then the scene changed quickly, and his past-self was hanging from a tree branch by his legs. Three children laughed at him, but one, the same girl from before, also seemed concerned.

"Jack! Get down from there!" She shrieked.

Then it shifted again. His past-self was standing on a make shift stage holding what looked to be antlers to the side of his head. He couldn't hold back a small laugh as he watched himself.

"You're funny Jack!"

Then, that scene dissolved to show his past-self being dragged through a cottage door by the brown haired girl from the previous memories. Jack just knew that this was his sister. The women from the first memory was there also.

"Be careful." She said. His mom…

Past-Jack looked back at her and laughed. "We will"

The memory dissolved once more, and came back into focus on the two siblings.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me."

"Jack, I'm scared."

 _Cracking_

"I-I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. Uh…We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

 _A laugh_. "Well, alright, well not-not-not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be…you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

 _A gulp. Fearful._

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day. It's as easy as, uh, one-" _Cracking_. "Woah!" _Laughing_. "Two…three."

 _Quiet_.

"Aright. Now it's your turn. One." _A gasp_. "That's it, that's it. Two." _More fear._ "Three!"

 _A grunt._

 _Nervous laughs._

 _Horrible cracking._

"Jack!"

Darkness. It was dark and cold, just as it was in his earliest memory. Dark and cold and…he was scared. But the moon. There it was, so big and bright, just like before. It-it chased all the darkness away and Jack watched as his hair changed from brown to white. Then, the memories abruptly ended when once brown eyes shot open and revealed electric blue.

Jack was panting. So overwhelmed by his knew knowledge he was thankful to be leaning up against the stone wall, for he may have fallen over otherwise.

A family…He had a _family_!

"Did-did you see that?!" He asked Baby Tooth, sitting on the stone floor in front of him. The little fairy shook her head.

Jack scooped her up, unable to control his happiness. He hadn't felt so happy in so long!

"I-I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" He laughed nervously as Baby Tooth chirped excitedly. Then, he looked the little fairy in her mismatched eyes as another dot connected in his mind. "That…that's why he chose me…" Baby Tooth just grinned at him, cocking her head to the side. "I-I'm a Guardian…"

Finally. Finally, after so many years of pain, he had a purpose other than as Pitch's puppet. He was a Guardian. Bunny had told him, but now…he knew. He _believed_ it.

Now he had to do his job.

"We have to get out of here." He said, setting Baby Tooth on his shoulder. But how? His staff was broken and he would be powerless, and foolish, to go after Pitch without his staff!

So he would just have to fix it.

Kneeling down in front of his broken conduit, Jack steadied himself. For once in his life, he was absolutely positive about something. He knew he could fix his staff.

Slamming the two ends together, he concentrated, pulling on the magic inside of him and channeling it through the wood. But his hands slipped, and he lost the connection. Growling once, he stood, slamming the pieces together once again and focusing. It seemed to take hours, but it worked! He felt that shattered part inside of him mend as well, and leaped into the air out sheer joy!

In the corner of his eye, he saw Pitch's globe.

 _Oh_ _no_.

Almost all the lights were gone.

 _There's…there's only one!_

Jack landed on the globe and saw the last light. It glowed strong and bright, not flickering even once.

"That's here. That's in Burgess!"

Jack couldn't believe his luck! The last light was so close, and he knew that he had to go and protect this child. He looked back at the small, golden light.

"Hang in there kid." He said, and rushed off.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I tried to keep the memories as under-detailed as possible. We've seen the movie and read fics about the memories several times I'm sure! I didn't feel like it needed a whole lot of description, ya know? Wanted you to be able to visualize the scenes from the movie as closely as possible! Thank you all again for reading and supporting me! You are all so wonderful! And I promise, there is more to come! I have a few more surprises up my sleeve :)**

 **Guest Review Responses:**

 **To the Guest who said: **How is it that Bunnymund is nicer to Jack here than he was in the movie? **Simple my friend. Bunny and Jack both are different. Bunny, unlike in the movie, has no grudges against Jack. He has been raked by guilt for decades over not saving the kid, and he's worked too hard, and worried too much, to lose him so easily. There are so many factors to take in, but the biggest thing is that Bunny actually likes Jack in my story at this point. In the movie, Bunny had labeled him as nothing but a "trouble maker who freezes water pipes and messes with my egg hunts." The two are different. So, reactions are different too. But I'm glad you asked! There may have been others wondering this, and I really am happy to answer any questions! Thank you!**

 **To the Guest who said: **Was Jack healed somehow!? Gotta know what happens! If you update soon, I'll give you cookies made out of my tears and feels collected from all the angsty fanfiction I've read :) **Nope! Not healed, just a good actor ;) He's had to deal with pain a lot in his life...And I don't deserve cookies! *weeps* I'm so sorry! I left for far too long! Please, hand them out to the deserving and patient readers! I mean seriously...you guys rock! Thank you!**

 **Sparklehannah : Wow, what a great review and what a wonderful guess actually! I didn't even think of that to be honest XD But it would've been interesting to have seen that too! And just...wow! So many words, and I can't tell you how grateful I am to see you liking the story! Thank you, thank you so much, as always!**

 **Elena'Guest : Hello Elena! Very pleased to meet you and thank you for your lovely review! I love excitement, so I'm honored to have been the recipient of so much! And, I'm sorry. I probably didn't update as fast as everyone may have wanted. But I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy, because there is lots to come!**

 **Ikia : Thank you! And I will! I Promise! Til the very end :)**

 **Sheepgirl3 : I updated *nervous laugh***


	11. The Last Light

**A/N**

 **OMG it has been so long! I've missed you guys and this story! Ahhhh!**

 **Happy New Year and here's a nice shiny chapter. Little surprise at the bottom ;)**

* * *

 **The Last Light**

* * *

"Okay, so you and I are at, what they call, a cross road."

Jack had made it to the Last Lights house and now stood outside the boy's window. This boy…he had seen him before. It was the morning Pitch had taken him to that young girl's house to gloat about his success with the nightmare sand. Pitch had released him for a few hours to spread winter where it wasn't yet due. The small town of Burgess was one that would panic at the forecast of a mere few inches of snow. An unexpected snowfall would awake a great amount of fear in the locals, and that's exactly what Pitch was hoping for. Pitch had used him in the past several times to evoke fear. It was one of the main reasons why he was able to regain so much strength. Burgess had panicked, closing down stores, businesses and schools in an effort to keep people off the unsalted roads and indoors. Jack hadn't made a blizzard or anything too serious. Only a small snowstorm, just big enough to freak out the locals.

"But if you really are real, then you need to prove it to me. Like, right now!"

Jamie…that was his name. He remembered. Jamie and some other kids had actually been out in the snow…playing. Enjoying the winter weather. They had a snowball fight and Jamie had his sled, which the kids took turns sliding down the ice sidewalk on. Jack remembered how it had warmed his heart to see kids enjoying his snow when it's purpose was to cause fear not…not fun. He had watched with something akin to happiness before his shadowy escorts pulled him back into his master's lair.

But now was not the time to dwell on such memories. Now, this kid…Jamie, was the last hope the Guardians had. Pitch would be coming for him soon. Jack needed to protect this child.

And Jamie looked like he could really use a hand right now.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay." Jamie said, pulling a stuffed rabbit close to his face, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "So you kind of owe me now. It doesn't have to be much, just a small sign…so I know." He paused, staring expectantly, hopefully, at the toy. "Anything. Anything at all." Jamie almost begged.

But it was too big of a task to ask from the ratty stuffed bunny.

"I knew it…"

Jamie took on a defeated look, dropping the stuffed rabbit to the floor.

The sight broke Jack's heart. He hadn't had much interaction with children since Pitch had abducted him, but still…in all his years he had never seen such a broken sight. Not even if he were to look into a mirror. Seeing someone else's world come to a halting stop hardly compared to the pain he had experienced over the years. In a single moment, this child's world had been crushed.

Jack had to fix that.

Taking a deep breath, Jack pushed the window open and stepped inside, leaning his staff against the wall. Jamie may not be able to hear him, but Jack didn't need words to make him listen.

Frosting over a section of the mirror, Jack drew an Easter egg, then moved to another part of the window and began to draw a bunny. Jack almost cracked a grin when he heard Jamie gasp and say "He's real" at the sight of the image that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Jack turned to look at Jamie, the kids face frozen in shameless awe at the magic taking shape in front of him. And Jack knew how to make it even more magical. Cupping his hands in front of the drawing of the rabbit, he concentrated momentarily, commanding the frost to come to life. At Jamie's gasp, Jack looked up, and there the frost bunny sat comfortably in his hands. Jack sent him hopping about the room and watched Jamie closely as he jumped in joyful circles in an attempt to keep up with creature and catch it, all the while…laughing.

Now, that did bring a small smile to Jack's face.

A moment later, the frost bunny burst into snow and with his back to Jack, Jamie seemed to pause and ponder something. What happened next shocked the winter spirit nearly frozen solid…literally.

"Jack Frost."

Jamie said his name. Jack was so stunned he didn't know what to do or-or say. Did he need to say something?

Jamie giggled a little bit and stood up, holding his arms out-stretched to catch some of the falling snow. Jamie laughed again, louder this time, and jumped in a circle.

"Jack Frost made it snow in my-" Jamie cut off, his eyes going wide at the sight of the white haired boy in his room. "room…" He finished lamely.

Jamie stood, staring dumfounded at the teen. Jack felt uncomfortable. No human had ever stared at him before. No human had ever seen him before. Could this child really see him?

"Can-can you see me?" Jack asked, his voice small and unsure.

Jamie nodded, a grin growing on his face. Why was he so happy? He was only a winter spirit. It wasn't like he was the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus. But yet…Jamie was happy he could see him. Which meant Jamie knew who he was and-and that meant…that…Jamie believed in him.

Jack gasped, unable to keep his breath. He felt his heart flutter and skip far too many beats in his chest.

Jamie, however, seemed unable to hold back his excitement.

"Did you make it snow?" Jamie asked, awed.

"Yeah…" Jack answered lowly.

This seemed to excite Jamie as he stared Jack down, unbelievingly. "You just made it snow!"

"I-I know." Jack said, his voice still small and his hands fiddling around in his pocket.

"In my room!"

"…I know." Jack tried to hide behind his bangs.

"Hey…" Jack looked up, seeing Jamie's face had drained of most of its excitement and instead seemed concerned. "Are you okay?"

Jack broke eye contact quickly and instead looked at the floor between his feet. "Yeah." He said. "I'm just not use to so much attention, is all…" His voice wasn't quite as small, but it was only a little more than the whisper it had been.

"Oh." Jamie said, hopping off the bed. "Sorry, but it's not every day someone makes it magically snow in my room."

Jack looked up at that, meeting the boy's kind gaze and smile. He managed a little grin in return at the gesture he had made to make him feel a little more at ease.

"Soooooo…" Jamie went on. "You're Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded.

"So does that mean that the Easter Bunny, Santa and the Tooth Fairy are all real?"

Jack smiled a little broader and nodded again.

"Cool!" Jamie said, raising his hands in triumph. "I knew it."

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" A sweet feminine voice called from somewhere else in the house.

"Ummm?" Jamie hesitated, looking at Jack for help, but the winter spirit merely shrugged. "Jack Frost."

A soft laugh. "Okay~"

Jack looked at the door, slightly baffled at the nonchalant answer. Jamie just laughed.

Just then, a loud boom cracked across the sky and the both boy's attention turned to the window to see something bulky fly by. Jack knew it was the sleigh and Jamie seemed to catch on quickly.

"Meet us outside." Jack said, grabbing his staff and hopping out of the window.

He did not look forward to this reunion.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Guest Review Responses:**

 **To the Guest who said: "**You go Jack! You make that child believe! And then walk up to Pitch and BLAST HIM FAR AWAY WHERE HE CAN BE RIPPED TO SHREDS BY LIONS! Erm, sorry, got a little fangirl-y there. Thanks for the chapter! **" LOLLLLL! Really, I laughed for the longest time when I read this! This was quite a review, and it's nice to see you fangirling a little bit! It warms my heart :) Thank you!  
**

 **sparklehannah: Oh, you are just the best! I'm so glad that I can do so much right. At least, that's how you make me feel. Sometimes, I feel like a 'thank you' isn't enough, but really. Thank you. I always enjoy your reviews, if I haven't said that enough already. I hope I did your favorite scene alright. It had to change a little bit because of the circumstances...But thanks!**

 **lirg eht: Aw thanks *bats eyelashes* You make me blush :3 and the puppy dog eyes worked! Whoohoo for you! XD**

 **...**

 **LITTLE ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Alright, now that that's done (Thank you all once again) I plan on updating the chapter ONE MORE TIME TODAY! It is the most action filled part of the movie/story and I've already started writing it, so stayed tuned! It'll be ready (depending on your time zone) later today, tonight, or in the morning! (Really, I'm putting this announcement here to help encourage me to finish writing the chapter XD) You guys have been waiting for a while, and I don't feel like this chapter was enough. But I warn you now...next chapter will end on a major cliff-hanger...and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I've been planning this cliff-hanger since I published the story! So I'm super excited about it! (Hopefully I'm not hyping it up...lol) Either way...I'll see you shortly!**


	12. The Battle of Burgess

**A/N**

 **Whew...quickest update ever for this story! Alright, as promised, here is a nice long read (seriously, its over 4,000 words!) with a nice cliffy at then end :D**

 **P.S. to those just coming in, chapter eleven was a brand new chapter today too! Don't skip it! That ones about Jamie believing in the Guardians and Jack and all!**

 **Alright, enjoy~**

* * *

 **The Battle of Burgess**

* * *

Jack was careful to keep his distance, unsure of how the Guardian would react to him after the performance he had given them. They may try to attack him before he got the chance to explain.

"Jack!"

It was Tooth. She tried to fly over to him, but her wings were not working and she stumbled to the ground. Jack gripped his staff tighter as the fairy righted herself. He was unsure if her call to him was out of anger or not.

"Jack." She said again, dusting off her feathers. She moved towards him and Jack couldn't suppress a flinch. Tooth saw this and stopped in her tracks, holding out her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you Jack. I'm just glad to see that you're alright."

Jack let out some of the tension in his shoulders. She wasn't going to attack him?

Jack cleared his throat a little bit, lowing his eyes to the ground. "But…what about…what-what happened earlier?"

"That is an explanation we will ask from you another time." North said, stumbling to Tooth's side and leaning on his saber heavily for support. "Better question is, what are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged lightly, pushing his hair aside. "Same as you." With that, they all turned to see the Last Light running out of his house, too excited to have bothered with putting on shoes, let alone, a coat.

"The Last Light." North said, relief adorning his features.

Jamie's joyful young face could've lit up a room with the wonder it radiated. With a smile stretching from ear to ear, Jamie ran up to Tooth and North, touching their hands as if he needed the physical proof to solidify what he had always believed in.

"Wow…It is you! I mean, it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream!" Jamie exclaimed, turning to Jack.

Jack could only offer a brief and shy grin to the boy's overwhelming joy.

"Jack, he sees you." North said, awe and happiness coloring his words.

The winter teen looked between North and Jamie, nodding slightly and gripping his staff a little firmer. Then, Jack finally noticed something wrong with this picture.

"Where's Bunny?" He asked, holding back the instinctual flinch prompted by speaking without being spoken to first.

North's joyful features turned grave. "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." With that, North drew their attention to the sleigh, which laid in a disheveled mess. From there, a not so impressive Easter Bunny hopped into view.

Jamie chuckled. "That's the Easter Bunny?"

"Now someone sees me! Where were ya about an hour ago mate?" Bunny said, a haunted look gleaming in his eyes, noticeable if one were to look close enough.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. Now he's…cute." Jamie reached and started scratching under Bunny's chin. For a moment, Bunny allowed himself to enjoy the petting, but then he seemed to come to his senses.

"Who told you to say that?" Bunny said, batting away the kid's hand. He turned to look at the group. "Alright, which of ya was…it…" Bunny's words fell flat upon seeing the winter spirit and he felt his ears lower. "Jack…"

Jamie, oblivious to Bunny's change in attitude, moved to defend the winter spirit. "No, actually, he told me that you were real! Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't."

Bunny turned his shining green eyes back to Jamie. "He made you believe…in me?"

Jamie nodded, proudly for that matter.

Bunny couldn't help but think that Manny couldn't have been more right about choosing this kid. He tried to catch Jack's eyes, but the kid seemed to be having an intense and serious staring match with the ground between his feet.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up and lightening cracked against the blackened sky. Before their eyes, a cloud of nightmare sand began to form with Pitch perched at its peak.

"How are we going to fight him off?" Tooth shrieked above the howling winds, unable to mask her unease.

"We cannot!" North answered, his face grave once again.

"There's gotta be something we can do mate! Especially now that we've got the Last Light!"

"I'm afraid, old friend, that it's not enough. Jamie's belief is strong, yes, but it alone is not enough to fuel our centers."

Jack blinked. "Centers?" He asked, unable to hold back the question.

North looked at Jack, realization flickering through his eyes. "Our centers are what makes us Guardians, Jack." North said, limping to the winter spirit and grabbing him firmly by the shoulder. "Manny chose us all because he could see something very special in each of us. Something that makes us different. We all have a center Jack, and our center is what we protect in children! Something vital to childhood! Wonder!" he said, gesturing to himself. "Hopes." He continued, gesturing to Bunny. "Memories." Tooth. "And…and dreams." Deep sadness permeated the air before the Holiday spirit continued. "This is what we put into the world, and what we have sworn to protect! It is what makes us Guardians!" North smiled broadly for a moment, then his gaze became serious and analytical as he held Jack's eyes captive. "What is yours, Jack?"

Jack was stunned. His center? What was his center? He had only learned about what 'centers' were a moment ago, and here North was asking him what his was! Maybe he was supposed to know…Maybe centers are something you know about yourself even before you realize what a center is. But…Jack had no clue.

He looked up at North, bewildered. "I-I don't know!"

North gave him a half grin and nodded. "That's okay my boy! You'll figure it out!"

"Not that I'm not enjoying the sentiments, but…" Bunny said, his voice uneasy and quickly drawing North's and Jack's attention back to the sky, where Pitch was gathering his Nightmares. "We gotta figure something out now!"

Jack may not know what his center was, but he did know how to make good observations, and what he observed was that he was the only one who had even a small chance at defending the group.

Steeling his nerves, Jack gripped his staff, preparing to face his master.

"Keep Jamie safe." He said, before taking off into the sky.

All words were drowned out as the wind rushed to aid him. Determination set in, but in his heart, Jack knew he wasn't ready to do this.

"Jack?!" Pitch shrieked as he neared, his voice a mixture of confusion and rage. A moment later though, the dark spirit merely chuckled. "Our fun back home still didn't squash the defiance out of you I see! No matter boy! This ends tonight!"

Pitch launched himself at Jack, but before the space between them could be closed, Jack sent out a blast of ice.

Pitch, however, merely…caught it.

Jack was dumbstruck as everything around him seemed to become deafened. He was terrified. Pitch had _caught_ his magic! He had never seen Pitch so powerful, and he was very well versed in what Pitch could do when he was barely scrapping by. Jack's ears were ringing, fear settling in deep as his breath hitched in his throat. He could feel his conditioned reactions from Pitch's 'training' trying to take control. He felt the need to stop and do his master's bidding. Every nerve in his being was screaming in terrified protest, telling him to stop! To not fight against his master, for the punishment to come was not worth the feeble amount of hope this wasteful attack would create.

Jack couldn't help it. He lost his concentration and his master's strength overwhelmed him.

Pitch's, and his own, magic struck him hard. His surroundings became confusing and he lost track of where he was and why was the wind rushing past his ears so loudly? The only thing that was for certain was his grip on his staff, and so he held to it firmly, relying on it to keep him anchored into whatever form of reality he had been knocked into.

Then, he met something solid. _Very_ solid.

"Jack!"

Jack groaned, finding himself sprawled on the ground with the Guardians and Jamie surrounding him.

"That was good try, Jack-A' for effort!" North said, patting his back.

Jack pushed himself up onto his knees. "He's stronger." He said. "Stronger than I've ever seen him. I-I can't beat him…"

Then, without warning, the alley they stood in began to grow dark on the outer edges.

"All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing!" Pitch's livid voice echoed around them. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." Shadows began to take over every crevasse and corner, knocking out the street lamps and leaving the small group in a circle of light as the shadows stopped just inches from their feet.

Bunny, fur bristled, ran out in front of his comrades. "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Pitch's laughed echoed down the alley as the shadowed image of his hand took form on the ground. "Oh, look how fluffy you are!" The hand began to poke at Bunny with one finger doing a scratching motion. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" The Nightmare King's voice rang out mockingly.

Bunny scampered away quickly and climbed into North's massive hand. "Don't you even think about it!"

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this." On top of the nearby building, forming half of the alleyway, Pitch appeared mounted on his favorite steed. "You look awful." A genuine grin appeared across the Boogeyman's face.

"Jack."

The small voice quickly drew the winter teen's attention.

It was Jamie, his bottom lip on the verge of trembling. "I'm scared."

Jack kneeled down in front to the boy, some part of him taking control as those words rang and echoed in his mind. He had heard them before. As he looked into Jamie's eyes, the world around him changed jarringly fast for just a moment. Suddenly, he wasn't Jack Frost, but Jackson Overland. And Jamie wasn't Jamie…he was Jack's little sister. And she was standing on thin ice. But, even though he was scared, he told her that…

"We're going to have a little fun instead."

Jack Frost was back and so was Jamie, who was looking at him confused.

As reality set in further Jack realized: "That's it. That's my center…"

Jamie only shook his head, still not understanding.

"So what do you think, Jamie?" Pitch called, lightening cracking and Nightmares whinnying. "Do you believe in the Boogey-AHH!"

North, Bunny and Tooth all blinked as Jamie burst into laughter. Did Jack just…nail Pitch with a snowball?

Jack turned to Jamie, remembering a scene of kids playing in snow only a few days ago. He glanced to the side and saw objects like trash can lids and discarded planks of wood. "Let's go get your friends."

* * *

Bunny never thought that he would be able to have so much fun in the middle of so much danger.

Jack had created an icy roller-coaster. They zoomed about the nearly deserted streets of Burgess, picking up Jamie's friends along the way. Each of them shouted their degrees of "Merry Christmas!" "Happy Easter!" and "Don't forget to floss!" as each of the children began to regain belief in them. And, with a little help from Jamie, and a touch of magic snow, each new addition to the group started to believe in Jack as well.

As they zipped down the streets, Jack flew above them, protectively guiding the way. And though he wasn't smiling, Bunny could see a light to his eyes that wasn't there before.

There seemed to be more hope for Jack than previously conceived.

* * *

Jack ended the ride quickly as they came upon a terrible sight. Thousands of Nightmares stood at the ready behind their master, forming one massive cloud of despair.

"You think a few children can save you from this?!" Pitch boasted.

Jack looked around and could see the fright in each child's eyes, and he wasn't the only one to notice. North stepped forward, raising one of his sabers and pointing it in Pitch's direction. But he was too weak, and the swords were too much for him.

Jack realized what he needed to do. He was the only one in any fair condition to protect them.

"Stay behind me." He said, stepping forward. He saw the fear in the children's eyes, and he could think of nothing else to say that would make them feel better or safe. He could tell them that the Nightmares were 'just bad dreams' but Jack knew first-hand how bad these dreams could wreak havoc on you, and he could not lie to them.

Bunny hopped up beside him. "Yeah, we'll protect ya mates." He reassured the kids.

"Aw, you'll protect them?" Pitch asked. "But who's going to protect you?!"

Jack tried to steady his nerves. Every part of him was still shrieking at him to obey. To put down his staff and cower in his master's shadow as he had been conditioned to do. But he could not do… _would_ _not_ do it! He would not let the world drown in darkness while he stood by abled bodied, but too terrified to raise a hand in defiance. There were more important things going on than how he felt. Things that needed to be protected.

Taking a deep breath, Jack took a step forward.

Only to see Jamie beat him too it.

"I will." Jamie declared, standing straight and determined.

"I will." A bigger, slightly more menacing girl said, stepping forward and in front of the Guardians.

One by one, each of the six children found their courage and proclaimed their promise. One, a little awkward boy with blonde hair and thick glasses, only stuttered out an honest and meager "I'll try" but it warmed the spirit's hearts none-the-less.

As they each took up their stances, the wind began to howl and lightening cracked across the sky again.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch's voice echoed across the distance.

The Nightmares, thousands it seemed, began to close in on them. They were flying down the streets, knocking our street lights and windows, setting of car alarms and waking up snoozing dogs.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you."

Jamie.

As the massive form closed the distance, all the small group of spirits and children could do was hold up their hands in a feeble attempt to protect themselves.

But the nightmare sand never made contact.

Upon the slightest touch to Jamie's hand, the nightmare sand became harmless, calming dream sand.

As the kids "oooh'd" and "ahhhh'd" the incredible display of magic they themselves seemed to have caused, Tooth discovered that here wings worked again and North straightened from his hunched position, back to himself. The dream sand began to light the darkened night, and Jack saw Bunny get chased under a car by a Nightmare…who only came face to face with the full sized and armed pookan warrior a moment later.

The odds were turning in their favor it seemed, and as Tooth crashed through as many Nightmares as she could with her razor sharp wings, North and Bunny took a moment to call in some reinforcements. Yetis and egg golems swarmed the streets, taking out any Nightmare that dared to cross its path. Even the elves came to help, swarming in on various mobile toys and biting at the Mare's ankles. The kids put their lethal touches to the test, lighting up the night with the purified golden sand.

Which left only Pitch.

And Jack was the only one of them with very little to do.

Summoning the wind, Jack flew up to the rooftop where his master had perched himself, throwing out a beam of ice, but Pitch merely summoned a wall of nightmare sand. For several moments, they fought like this. Jack attacked and Pitch defended.

But the tides can change quicker than most people realize.

Pitch had wormed his way behind Jack, and at one touch, the winter child stopped in his tracks. Fear settled deep within Jack, clawing at his insides. Pitch had his hands on him, and he had been defiant. He had been disobedient, and no matter how dire the situation…all those years of torture and training triumphed over those instincts that told him to keep fighting. This was his master, and he knew he had displeased him. He had displeased him greatly, and a punishment of the upmost cruelty was sure to come his way.

"I am very disappointed, Jack." Pitch growled. He was internally satisfied that all those years of training Jack had not been lost. Jack still feared him greatly.

Jack shivered.

Pitch smirked.

"I had planned so much for the two of us, Jack." Pitch continued. "I mean; just look at what we can do!"

Jack did, following where his master gestured to. All over, the rooftop was littered with black, icy sculptures made of nightmare sand and frozen energy. In a sickening way, the sight was impressively intimidating.

"With what we can do, Jack, we'd be unstoppable!" Pitch continued, his eyes glistening with a terrible day dream. But the look soon grew cold. "But you had to go with the Guardians, and why? Because they say the Man in the Moon chose you to help protect the worlds hopes and dreams?" Pitch scoffed, disgusted. "I couldn't imagine you hanging out with such a merry band of weirdo's, who bribes children for power."

"How is using fear to gain power any better?" Jack said.

Wait…did he really say that?!

Quickly, he clamped his mouth shut, averting his gaze and hoping that hadn't really happened.

But it was the truth…He didn't want to be a part of Pitch's schemes.

Pitch started to advance towards Jack. "Why you ungra-AGHHH!"

Jack looked up just in time to see a boomerang flying back into the hand of its wielder. Pitch was stumbling backwards, one of his hands grasping at his forehead.

Pitch snarled and constructed his scythe, swinging it at the pooka, but Jack's protective instincts took over and he shattered the weapon before Pitch could land a blow.

While Pitch looked on dumbstruck for a moment, Tooth decided to enter the fray, slicing through the Nightmares gathered on the roof with her wings. But just before she could get to the last one, Pitch mounted her and lead her over to the roofs edge, where they jumped.

However, it seemed North was one step ahead as he leaped from the building across the street and destroyed the Nightmare from underneath Pitch.

The Boogeyman laid sprawled in the street for a moment, but he quickly regained his baring's, summoning his scythe once more. He took North out, but Bunny was quick to jump in and Tooth wasn't far behind. The Guardians fought together like a well-oiled machine, and Jack found he fit in amongst the fray quite naturally. His kick was the final blow that sent Pitch sprawling into a dead-end alleyway.

"This is it Pitch." Bunny growled, expertly twirling a boomerang. "There's nowhere left to hide."

For a moment, Pitch seemed afraid, but then he smirked and disappeared into the ever waiting shadows. All around them, shadows formed Pitch's silhouette. Any of them could be him. Jack looked on cautiously, keeping a look out for any sign of the real Pitch.

"Jack! Look out!" Bunny yelled, throwing a boomerang.

Jack heard it connect with something and he turned around in time to see Pitch had deflected the projectile and was holding the scythe for a killing blow.

And it would've been, if a golden whip hadn't snatched the Boogeyman away.

And a golden whip could only mean one thing.

Out of a cloud of dream sand arose the Sandman, smiling and tutting his finger at Pitch before sending him flying with one mighty punch. The kids appeared shortly after, gasping in awe at the sight of the golden man, who tipped a hat in their direction. Jamie returned the gesture with a two finger salute. Then, Sandy seemed to remember that Pitch was still in zero gravity and so he gave the whip a hard tug, pulling Pitch back to Earth.

The Boogeyman actually bounced when he hit the ground.

Soon, everyone swarmed the Sandman, giving their fair shares of greetings. After the cheers had died down, Sandy took advantage of the moment and summoned a cloud of dream sand and began to send streams of it beyond the city. Within the city itself, dream sand creatures of all shapes and sizes took form and began a march or a flight throughout the streets of Burgess.

But Jack had a feeling so much more happened than just the children of Earth receiving a good dream.

It was over. The Nightmares were gone and the night was alive with golden dream sand creatures. Jack felt at peace, and before he knew it, he reached down and formed a snowball, launching it at an unsuspecting Jamie. Jamie stood stunned for a moment, but a small grin from Jack had him bent down and making snowballs himself. Before he knew it, all the kids, and a few Guardians, were engaged in a snowball fight.

Jack stood off to the side, watching and enjoying the sight in front of him.

"Your center?" North said, somehow, appearing out of nowhere for someone with such a great bulk.

Suppressing a flinch triggered by surprise, Jack nodded. "Fun." He said. "Who would've thought?"

North only shrugged, patting Jack's shoulder and nodding meaningfully. "It suits you."

Jack couldn't help the feeling of pride that sparked at those words.

The moment was broken though when North was nailed with a snowball. But, after a short recovery, he simply laughed joyfully and entered the fray himself, making threats to place everyone on the Naughty list.

"You dare have fun in my presence?! I am the Boogeyman, and you will fear me!-No!" Jack and the Guardians all turned at Pitch's voice, but none of the children had…for they did not believe in him anymore.

Pitch clutched his chest where Jamie had run through him, gasping and shocked. "No…" He said, and Jack had never seen his master so broken.

Pitch looked up, realizing that they were staring at him. He regained his footing and bolted. The Guardians followed, North somehow getting ahead of even Pitch, who had made it to the frozen lake just outside of Jamie's neighborhood.

The Boogeyman ran hard into North's belly, teetering off balance. Tooth took the moment to move forward and flipped something into Pitch's hand.

"A quarter?" Pitch said, looking up in time to connected his jaw with Tooth's fists, sending one of his teeth flying.

"And that's for my fairies." The Tooth Fairy said, smugly shaking her hand loose.

Pitch regained his baring's. "You can't get rid of me! There will always be fear!"

"So what?" North said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "As long as there are children who believe, then we will be here to fight fear."

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch asked, gesturing to the line of Nightmares that had formed on the lakes shores.

North laughed. "They can't be my fears! I'm not afraid!"

Pitch seemed to grow uneasy as various looks passed through the other Guardians, confirming that it wasn't them.

Jack stepped forward and stated, rather matter-of-factly, "Looks like it's your fears they smell."

* * *

Fear like Pitch had never known before gripped at his heart. He controlled fear! It was so rarely that he ever felt it, but he did now! His Nightmares, _his own creations,_ had turned against him.

Pitch backed up, his heart pounding in utter terror as the Nightmare's whinnied and pounded their hooves.

No longer able to ignore the instinct, Pitch took off running.

Fear raged through him uncontrollably and he screamed in protest as the first Nightmare managed to get a grip on him. And as he struggled, clawing at the ground, the last thing that came to mind was Jack. To be precise, the look on Jack's face when he realized the Nightmare's had come for him. The cocky and confident look on the face of a spirit he had spent years breaking! He hated Jack and he would not let the boy win.

Using his last bit of magic, will, and concentration, Pitch summoned a whip made of nightmare sand and sent it flying to his target. As he was dragged into his lair, he kept his grip on his end of the rope, determined not to let this slip through his fingers.

A panicked scream was what told him he'd caught his target.

He would not go down alone…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay okay...that's that! I'm super tired now! It is 3AM where I am and I should go to sleep! XD I regret nothing though! I really wanted to write this and I'm pretty happy! You guys might not be though...haha...sorry for the cliffy but it is kind of fun for me :3 Hopefully, I won't take too long to update!**

 **Oh, and to those who have already reviewed for the last chapter, I have seen them! I will respond within the next couple days via PM and I'll of course do the guest responses in the next chapter. But sparklehannah, I'm so happy I did your favorite scene justice! I'll do proper responses soon! **

**Thank you all for reading! Thank you for any and all support!**

 **Nighty night U_U ZZZZzzzzzz~**


	13. The Grasp of Winter

**A/N**

 **Look who's back! Yay!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **The Grasp of Winter**

* * *

For a moment, Jack felt an odd mixture of satisfaction and horror as he watched Pitch getting dragged through the woods. Satisfaction, because the man was finally getting what he deserved and horror, because he had never seen Pitch so desperate and afraid. It actually sent a chill up his spine to see the King of Nightmares so terrified, especially since, only minutes ago, he had been at the pinnacle of his power. But even though the sight was terrible, for a moment, Jack felt relieved. He was free.

But the moment was very brief.

Before anyone could react, a rope of nightmare sand shot out from the direction Pitch was and wrapped itself around Jack's legs. From his ankles to his calves, Jack was trapped and knocked off his feet, causing him to drop his staff in his terror. He screamed as he felt himself getting dragged away.

* * *

Bunny had no idea what had happened. One moment, he was watching Pitch get dragged away by his own monsters, a pleased smirk on his face, and the next, he was frozen in horror as Jack let out a screech of terror like he had never heard before. When he turned to investigate, Jack had been swept off his feet by rope made of nightmare sand.

And he was being dragged away.

* * *

"NO!"

Jack screamed, defiant and terrified. He could feel tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. He clawed at the ground, desperately trying to get a grip on something to hold him in place. He couldn't go in that place. He couldn't go with Pitch. He couldn't be trapped with him, and he knew for certain that he couldn't be trapped with those Nightmares. The thought of being trapped with those horrible creatures was too much, so he continued to claw at the ground.

Jack dug his fingers into the soil. The ground was hard because it was still winter for Burgess. He could feel his nails cracking and breaking as he scraped up against rocks and roots. He finally caught on to a particularly large root, and he clung to it, willing himself to be just strong enough to hold on.

* * *

"Jack!"

Bunny followed Jack's scent and the deep trail of claw marks rapidly leading the way to the entrance of Pitch's lair.

 _Please please please no! Please let me catch up to him! Please let me be fast enough!_

Then Bunny heard it. It was a soft shriek, or a sob, and it wasn't too far away. He sprinted, leaving his comrades, who were already pretty far behind, in the dust. Jumping through the disturbed underbrush, he found him! Jack! He'd managed to get a hold of a root and he was clinging to it. His eyes were shut in concentration and tears were leaking out from the immense pain he must be experiencing.

Bunny wasted no time. He leaped forward and grabbed Jack around his wrists. The kid's eye's shot open in surprise and he looked at Bunny in pure disbelief. Bunny's heart shattered. Did Jack really think he wouldn't come for him? Then, the kid laughed?! It was hysterical and released a gush of fresh tears. It was a laugh brought on by panic where the smile was strained and wavering.

Jack hiccuped and looked Bunny in the eyes. "Just like old times, huh?" Jack choked out, the spark of amusement in his eyes forced and fake.

Bunny stared at him in horrified disbelief. He shook his head, willing Jack to understand. "No. No! Not 'just like old times' because this time…I'm _not_ letting go."

Jack held Bunny's gaze, and the pooka watched as his smile started to slowly vanish and his face became much more serious. Jack continued to hold the gaze and Bunny could feel him reading him as he has known Jack to do. He was searching Bunny for a hint of dishonesty or doubt. But Bunny knew he wouldn't find it, because he was positive he would not let Jack go.

Jack broke eye contact to let out a whimper of pain as the rope pulled on him harder. The kid's fingers loosened their hold on the root a bit. Jack looked at Bunny, who had a firm hold around his wrists. Jack looked between the root and Bunny, and the pooka knew he was contemplating heavily on whether to trust him or not. Bunny could force Jack's hands from around the root, but he had to let Jack make this decision, or the he would never trust him.

After a moment, Jack let go of the root and returned the strong hold, wrapping his hands around Bunny's wrists. Jack's hands were dirty and bloody from clawing at the ground, but that didn't make his grip any less firm. Bunny moved his large feet in front of him, digging the heels of his paws into the hard ground and leaning back to get a better and steadier angle. At first, the ground didn't hold, but after a few inches of sliding, Bunny felt his feet connect with something solid. Maybe it was rocks or roots, but it didn't matter what it was, just that it held them in place.

Jack screamed again and Bunny felt his grip tighten as he was pulled harder. Tears continued their never ending path down Jack's cheek. At another harsh tug, the ground nearly gave away, and Jack let out a choking noise, his eyes fluttering and looking glassy. Bunny began to talk to Jack, telling him that the others would find them soon and that he just needed to hold on for a little while longer.

Jack gritted his teeth, but Bunny could see he wasn't quite focusing. Bunny tightened his grip, and this got through to Jack as he gripped back. But ice was starting to form up Bunny's arm, around where their hands connected. Jack was acting on instinct with the pain blinding his senses.

"Jack!" Bunny yelped, the ice trailing up his arms and becoming extremely uncomfortable as it grew in thickness. "C'mon mate, focus!" Jack looked up for a moment, but another strong tug had him whimpering and gasping, and the ice thickened again. "Jack, mate, if you're going to freeze something freeze the Nightmare sand!" But Jack wasn't listening. In fact, Bunny was pretty sure that he wasn't fully conscious. Only his instincts were acting, and they had latched on to Bunny, who had promised safety.

Bunny wouldn't break that promise, even if that meant possibly developing the worst case of frostbite ever. Jack was the soul conduit for the power of winter, which meant Bunny was practically clinging on to the season itself and the grasp of winter was a strong and painful one.

"Bunny! Jack!"

The booming voice rang throughout the woods and North appeared with Tooth and Sandy following behind shortly. As they closed the distance, however, the ground beneath Bunny finally gave out and Jack and he both started to get dragged away.

Bunny tightened his grip on Jack again…at least he thinks he did. His arms were entirely numb and they tingled painfully, like if you were to cut off blood flow for too long. He still had his feet in front of him and he dug his heels into the ground deeply, slowing their progress. Thankfully, North caught up with them quickly and wrapped his arms around Bunny's chest. North was a big man and most of that bulk wasn't do to his cookie addiction.

North stopped them, but the rope kept pulling, and Jack screamed. The nightmare sand hadn't seemed to loosen any and Jack's head lulled up and down, on the verge of unconsciousness.

Sandy was there though, and he took action quick. The little man flew up to the nightmare sand and simply touched it.

And it was gone.

Jack was safe.

It was over.

Jack and Bunny's hands were still frozen together, so the poor kid landed awkwardly as Bunny was still in North's arms. Bunny wiggled out of North's grip and the big man helped him lower Jack to the ground in a more comfortable position. Tooth fluttered over with Jack's staff, laying it aside to begin her motherly coddling. She tapped the sides of his face, trying to get him to wake up. Bunny could do nothing more than sit at the boy's side and shiver to death.

Eventually, Jack did peek his eyes open and they all sat patiently as he worked to blink the fog away. As soon as he did, Bunny's shivering form caught his attention and he looked down and noticed their hands were frozen together. After a brief moment of confusion, Jack quickly unfroze their hands, and it was clear they both needed some medical attention.

Bunny's paws and arms were showing the signs of severe frostbite, and Jack nails were cracked and bleeding and there were puncture wounds from Bunny's claws.

Bunny gasped. He hadn't realized he had used his claws.

"I'm sorry." Jack and Bunny both said at the same time. They both had been too preoccupied with each others injuries to have noticed their own. Bunny watched as a ghost of a smile past over Jack's lips.

"Thank you." His voice wavered with the threat of new tears. His whole body began to tremble.

Tooth just grabbed Jack in a short embrace and helped ease him to his feet.

"C'mon. Let's get them to the infirmary North."

North eased Bunny to his feet as Bunny drew his arms in protectively to his chest. Bunny knew they were safe. He knew they would be okay, but Jack looked so haunted, and was still trembling miserably, that it nearly sucked out all of the Guardian of Hope's optimism.

"You're alright Jack." Bunny said, catching the spirits attention. "Just as I promised...It's over."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Guest Review Responses:**

 **geminalupus: Yes we've discussed this and I have thanked you, but you left a review as a guest so here you are! Thank you so much! You have given me so much love and support and just thank you! You're probably one of my biggest cheerleaders and I can't articulate how thankful I am for that. 333**

 **sparklehannah: I know I said it in the previous chapter, but I'm so proud that I did your favorite scene from the movie justice! You always pick up on the small things that I hope readers notice I've put time in to. And my dear, it doesn't matter when you review! I just appreciate that you do it in general! And how could I not love and enjoy all these wonderful reviews!? You're awesome! Thank you so much once again!**

 **Okay, I'm not crying yet! And don't listen to Bunny just yet! Jack's torture is over, but the story isn't quite yet :) I believe that the next chapter will be the last, and it'll just be something to wrap everything up with! I will try not to cry when that day comes though, haha.**

 **Thank you everyone! I hope you've enjoyed and I hope to see you soon!~**


	14. Reintroducing Hope

**A/N**

 **Hello my dears! It has been a long time, but a time that has been coming! This is the final chapter to the story! I have been dreading the day, but I'm, overall, excited that it's here :) I hope you enjoy as the theme of the story is wrapped up and everything comes to an, adequate, but (I believe) satisfying end.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Reintroducing Hope**

* * *

It has been a few days since the downfall of the Nightmare King, but Jack had only been a wake for a few hours since then. His injuries were pretty extensive and they left him exhausted. He had also been emotionally and mentally drained, every fiber of his being aching and begging for healing and rest. He hardly remembered the sleigh ride back to the pole and only spurts of events over the last few days.

Now, though, he was awake and Bunny sat in a comfy chair watching faithfully as Jack nibbled at the sandwiches offered to him. He had hardly eaten half of one of the three in front of him.

"Ya not hungry mate?" Bunny asked, not missing the flinch Jack made when he spoke.

Jack peeked at him, not holding the eye contact for long. "I don't really need to eat."

"Well, sure ya don't. None of us spirits do, but it does make ya feel better…don't it?"

Jack only shrugged. "Never really been offered any before." His voice was small, factual in fact but Bunny's heart shriveled. The abuse Jack has endured over the years was something beyond Bunny's imagination.

Bunny lowered his ears, a question appearing on his tongue. One he's had since North and the medical yetis had reported Jack's injuries to he, Sandy and Tooth. "Jack, what happened between you and Pitch? After he snagged you from the Warren?"

Jack, having pushed away the tray, stared at and fiddled with the sheets draped over his legs and lap. "He was angry." He started, voice just above a whisper. "He hated that I sided with you and that I had defied him. So he punished me."

"What does that mean."

Jack looked up, his blue eyes confused. What was so hard to understand? "He beat me." Jack stated, tone void of emotion and simply speaking as if he were recalling what he'd eaten for breakfast. "My master always had some kind of punishment for me when I defied him."

Bunny grinned his teeth. He really wishes Jack would stop referring to Pitch as his master. Pitch was no one's master. "He broke your ribs and your wrist as a punishment?" The Pooka asked, taking a deep and calming breath.

Jack merely nodded.

Bunny shook his head. This kid has been through far too much and, for perhaps the millionth time, Bunny wished things had ended on better terms back in '68. Again, guilt bubbled in his chest and filled him so full he thought he would certainly burst with it. He couldn't help but to see the events from that day flashing through his head. Well, weather it was the true events of what happened all those decades ago or his nightmares, Bunny couldn't say.

"How are your hands?"

The small voice was like an alarm to Bunny's preoccupied mind. He looked at Jack, who was fiddling with the sheet's once again, a dumfounded expression on his face.

"Uuuhh…" Bunny sputtered for a moment, then shook his head as if this would put his scattered mind back into place. "Fine Jack. Pretty much cleared up a few hours after we got back."

Again, Jack nodded, but Bunny could see the genuine relief in the way the boy relaxed his tensed shoulders a bit. In fact, Bunny found himself studying Jacks hands where his claws had punctured his wrists. Bunny was actually quite surprise by how quickly Jack had been able to heal, his powers and instincts taking control of the situations faster than the Guardians had time to assess him. Frost had frozen over his hands and remained there in his long rest until they were sufficiently healed. Now, his hands looked normal…well as normal as they could be from years of having barbed wire trapping his hands to his staff. There were many scares, some telling of bones that had splintered through the pale skin, but none that spoke of Bunny's claws.

Jack's other injuries had healed nicely as well. Spirits have rapid healing abilities when given the right restful environments and some minor treatment. They had wrapped Jack's ribs and wrists, and they were mostly recovered. All of the bumps and bruises from the battle were gone.

"The others are gonna wanna see ya soon." Bunny spoke up, disrupting the silence that had settled over them. "I'm sure they're all here. They've been worried about you." Jack shrunk in on himself at that. He hadn't ever had anyone to worry over him other than Wind. "If ya feeling up to it, we can go on?"

Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ridding himself of the bedding. He took the invitation more as a demand rather than a request, the obedient side of him taking control of his actions. Even though he was still weary, he had been forced to work with much worst injuries than his currently healing ones, so he didn't even stumble as he stood and grabbed his staff, making for the door.

Thrown off for a moment at Jack's sudden movement, Bunny was slightly behind the winter spirit who was almost halfway down the hall when he caught up with him.

Together, the pair walked into the globe room where they found the other Guardians gathered and examining the lights of the believers on the globe, but it didn't take them long to notice their comrades.

"Jack!" Tooth shrieked, flying over to the boy faster than a hummingbird's heartbeat. She quickly wrapped her arms around the winter child, picking him up and spinning around in her relief. Jack had stiffened immediately at her touch, overwhelmed by the sudden, gentle and genuinely happy contact.

As soon as Tooth pulled away, North picked him up and kissed both his cheeks. Jack's cheeks flushed with a purple blush, and he had to force himself not to squirm away from the intimating man's embrace.

Sandy simply patted his head, giving him a grateful bow that Jack had no idea the reason for.

"So glad you are feeling better my boy!" North boomed causing Jack to cringe at his volume.

"Yes! Phil told us you were awake after he dropped the sandwiches off!" Tooth chirped in, giving Bunny as knowing and gentle glance. "It's nice to see you too Bunny. Outside of Jack's room that is."

Jack looked at the Pooka, who's ears had lowered in slight embarrassment. Had Bunny really not left his rooms in nearly three days?

"Never mind now!" North spoke up, walking deeper into the room. "You both are hear now, and celebration can begin!"

At that, the occupants of the pole seemed to take their cue as the room burst with life. Jack almost whimpered at the sudden shift and Bunny didn't miss a beat, offering the boy a reassuring arm. Banners with giant G's fell from the ceiling and yetis were wielding fire batons, which had Jack shrinking back immediately. The elves played various instruments making Jack want to cover his ears. Out of nowhere, North was suddenly holding a massive book and reading from it, but Jack was too overwhelmed hear what he was saying. He wanted to run away but couldn't find the courage to move his feet from their spot. Bunny's arm was there, the only comforting thing among the chaos and so he retreated to it. The same arm that had promised and pulled him to safety and the same arm that he knew would protect him now. Before he registered what he was doing, he cowered into the wall of fur behind him, feeling his breathing quicken and his panic rise.

"Hey, call it off mates! Call it off!" Bunny hollered, embracing the trembling winter spirit that clutched at his fur. His eyes were discs, dilated and his breathing fast. "Jack, it's alright, it's alright." Bunny reassured the frightened spirit as the merriment settled down around them. "That was probably a bad idea, but they weren't gonna hurt ya, I promise." Jack's blue eyes burned into Bunny's own green one, completely trusting.

Trusting. Jack trusted him. Bunny could see that so plainly and openly in those vulnerable eyes. Jack did not search, looking to assess him and his motives like he had done so many times before, he just…trusted him.

"You're alright." Bunny said again, allowing his revelation to sink in. "They were just excited. Ya see, we wanted to officially induct you into the gang. To make you a Guardian."

Jack blinked a few times, understanding dawning on his face. The terrified expression was gone as quick as it had come with Bunny's truthful statements.

Truthful it may be, but unbelievable all the same.

Jack backed away from the Pooka, utterly confused. A Guardian? Him? Oh right…Bunny had said the Man in the Moon had chosen him. That he was supposed to be one of them. That he wasn't Pitch's puppet and Pitch wasn't his master. He belonged with them. He remembered that.

"You okay mate?"

Jack barely registered that he was still gaping at the Pooka. Quickly, Jack snapped his jaw shut and nodded.

"Ya know it's alright if you're not?" Bunny reassured, cocking an eyebrow.

Jack bit his lower lip, meekly lowering his eyes and nodding. And…he really didn't know if he was alright. He was overwhelmed. With what, he was unsure. His freedom? His new status? His memories, both of Pitch and his human life? The kindness and gentleness being extended towards him? There was a lot that it could be or that it probably was, but he was too overwhelmed to even narrow down what was really getting to him at the moment. It was…too much. Too much to happen in hardly a weeks' time. Too much had changed, and he knew it was for the better, but he never had time to process any of it. He was chosen as a Guardian. That thought stuck out like a candle in a dark room.

What now?

"Sorry Jack." Tooth said, fluttering to his side and placing one of her small hands on his shoulder. "We didn't mean to frighten you. We just wanted this to be special."

"W-wanted what to be special?" He asked, a small tremble still noticeable in his voice.

"Your initiation." She stated simply, her smile stretching ear-to-ear.

Jack stared at her, almost uncomprehendingly. Oh right... He knew that he had been chosen, Bunny had already said they were induction him…but still. It was happening and the Guardian wanted him. They-they organized a party for him…?

"Will you have us Jack?" North asked, coming up on the other side of the young spirit and placing a surprisingly gentle, meaty hand on his free shoulder.

Sandy flew into view, the sand over his head forming the image of a little throne with a snowflake on it. _The position can only be filled by you._

"We want ya here mate." Bunny said, smirking at Jack. "You belong here."

Jack stared down at the ground. He was unsure of their words, but he trusted Bunny. If he said it than he believed him. The Guardians wanted him and, not only that, but they wanted him to be a Guardian. To work alongside of them. In this instance, it wasn't simply that Manny had chosen him but that the Guardians wanted him too. He wasn't just _supposed_ to be here; he was _wanted_ here.

Jack was terrified. Terrified of this second chance he had been granted and what to make of it. Terrified of this freedom and how to treat it. There were other things out there, right? What if there was something else he wanted to do other than this?

And that's when he realized, really and truly realized, that he was free.

He was free. He wasn't captured or imprisoned and if there were other things out there that he wanted to experience, then he could. Bunny had said it before. The he didn't have a master. He wasn't under anyone's cruel charge. If he wanted to do other things, then he could… _and_ he could be a Guardian. He could be what he was supposed to be. What he _wanted_ to be. Jack wanted to be where he really felt he belonged, and that was alongside the Guardians.

Jack looked up and met Bunny's eyes. A small smirk crossed his face and he nodded. This is what he wanted. Bunny smiled back, a knowing and proud glint sparkling in his eyes. He looked to North and gave a small nod.

Crouched there together on the floor, North brought out the Book of Guardians and read the oath.

"Will you, Jack Frost, promise to watch over the Children of the Earth?

Guide them safely from the ways of harm?

Will you guard, with your life, their hopes and dreams,

For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Jack looked the Cossack square in the eyes and glanced around at his other companions. Looking at them, he could feel a swelling in his chest that he hasn't felt in so long. Something strong that felt powerful and energized him in a way beyond physical fatigue. His soul was glowing with this feeling, and it both hurt and healed all at the same time.

Hope. He felt hope.

A genuine smile broke across Jack's face as he said two simple words with more confidence than he's had in centuries.

"I will."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **See? All is mostly well. Jack still has some healing, and so does Bunny. I believe the Guardians have a lot to work through, and a lot to talk about, but I think they've done good. I think Jack will get along just fine because the Guardians are going to be there for him. :)**

 **I'm amazed that this is over. TGoW was my first single plot chapter fic, and now it's my first complete multi chapter story. I'm sad to see it end, but proud! There is always room for improvement, as I don't think anyone is ever completely satisfied with their work, but I am proud and happy with what I've done here! I'm so thankful to all of you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing the story. Your words and support encouraged me everyday to overcome any little seed of writers block, so I thank you!**

 **Hope to see you guys in the future. :)**

 **See ya~**


End file.
